Scents (Aromas)
by Solecitoyanass
Summary: Harry Potter se ofreció a hablar en el juicio de Draco Malfoy después de la segunda guerra mágica. Lo que no sabía era que el rubio había adquirido cierta herencia durante el verano. ¿Qué obtienes cuando arrojas un Alfa no enlazado a una habitación con un Omega recién manifestado? Lo averiguaremos... [TRADUCCIÓN; Autora: dracosbadfaith] Primera parte de Harry's Omega
1. Sala de Justicia

Él lo olió.

Tan pronto como Draco Malfoy entró en la sala del tribunal, los sentidos de Harry Potter fueron atacados con un aroma como ningún otro. Uno que solo podría describirse como puramente Draco Malfoy. ¿Algo similar a la menta verde, el jabón y tal vez el azúcar?

Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron al frágil rubio que cruzó una puerta lateral donde dos aurores lo condujeron al asiento que estaba en el medio de la habitación.

Cuando Draco se sentó, su cabeza cayó hacia adelante, causando que un pedazo de su inmaculado cabello rubio cayera ligeramente frente a su cara. Parecía tener algún tipo de aturdimiento; su mirada se centró en el piso frente a él, su cabeza baja y sus pulmones respirando profundamente.

Harry se sentó en el borde de su asiento, sus sentidos Alfa entraron en juego en el recién despertado Omega que estaba sentado frente a él. Quería alargar la mano, meter el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja rubia y mirar esos ojos de color gris acero que recordaba tan vívidamente. Quería rastrear los rasgos esculpidos de la cara del rubio, pasar las manos por los suaves mechones que caían sin esfuerzo hacia atrás y mirar profundamente esos ojos grises que siempre le quitaban el aliento.

Draco Malfoy, por supuesto, no parecía ni actuaba como el imbécil que Harry y sus amigos conocían de Hogwarts. Estaba tranquilo, quieto y más hermoso que cualquier otra criatura que Harry hubiera visto. Draco se veía bastante tranquilo para los que lo rodeaban, pero Harry podía oler algo muy cercano al miedo que irradiaba su pequeño cuerpo.

El Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, se sentó en lo alto de su silla, elevándose sobre el jurado y la audiencia en la sala del tribunal, que consistía en el Wizengamont y el único salvador de cabello negro. Los mejores amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione, esperaron fuera de la sala del tribunal, ya que este era uno de los muchos juicios privados que tuvieron lugar.

"Bueno, mis queridos colegas y amigos, terminamos el día con el juicio para 'Draconius Lucius Malfoy'". Mientras Kingsley leía los crímenes del rubio, Harry observó que no se estremecía ni temblaba visiblemente, sino que se mantenía allí en silencio, aceptando cualquier destino que se le avecinara.

Harry se estaba inclinando alejándose del respaldo de su asiento, tratando inconscientemente de acercarse al rubio, al magnífico Omega, se acercó tanto que se sorprendió de no haberse caído. Salió de su aturdimiento cuando escuchó que el ministro lo llamaba para hacer su declaración hacia Draco.

¿Cuándo se convirtió en Draco en lugar de Malfoy? Bueno, desde que entró en la habitación y Harry descubrió la belleza del rubio. Y su aroma, oh, su aroma por el que Harry prácticamente tenía sed. Entonces, unos minutos antes de esto.

Harry se aclaró la garganta mientras intentaba recordar cómo formar palabras: "Bueno, Ministro Shacklebolt, conozco a Draco Malfoy desde hace 8 años, y aunque hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, y ha cometido algunos errores en su pasado, yo puedo asegurarte que no es el Mortífago despiadado que muchos lo acusan de ser. Y ciertamente no merece ser arrojado a Azkaban ". Honestamente, no importa cuánto lo intentara, Harry no podía entender de dónde provenía esa declaración, o el gran efecto que demostró en el jurado.

Draco finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry mientras pronunciaba su discurso, con la boca abierta por las palabras que salían de la boca del chico de cabello negro.

Harry miró al Ministro mientras hablaba, sin atreverse a mirar a Draco, por miedo a la expresión que cubría su rostro.

La ira, la incredulidad, el rechazo seguían sonando en los oídos de Harry mientras pensaba en lo que el rubio estaba pensando de él.

Pero lo que olía resultó ser exactamente lo contrario de lo que pensaba: conmoción, arrepentimiento y algo cálido, ¿quizás anhelo?  
Harry sabía que estaba loco por pensar de esta manera, así que se lo guardó y esperó la respuesta del Ministro.

Siendo el poderoso Alfa que era, Harry pudo 'bloquear' los olores que inundaron sus sentidos. ¿Por qué no hizo esto cuando el rubio entró por primera vez en la habitación? Bueno, él nunca había estado en presencia de un Omega tan fresco, y mucho menos se había expuesto a los aromas fuertes y adictivos que emitía. Harry hizo todo lo posible para concentrarse en el juicio y no en la molesta necesidad que le picaba en el fondo de su mente para liberarse.

"Bueno, señor Potter, el señor Malfoy ciertamente no puede ser sentenciado por algunos errores". Dijo uno de los juristas de Wizengamont.

"Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, podría haber dicho 'no' y ahorrarse todos estos problemas". Dijo otro.

Harry se burló al escuchar estas absurdas defensas. "Oh, sí, lo olvidé por completo, porque es muy fácil decir 'no' a un poderoso mago oscuro que podría haberlo matado en el acto. Podría haberse ahorrado el problema de esto, haciéndolo matar, quiere decir. Oye, Draco, ¿por qué no dijiste 'no'? ¿Hmm? Podrías haberte negado a matar a nuestro director y dejar que el resto de los Mortífagos a su vez por Voldemort, un mago oscuro loco y sociópata, te mataran a ti. Lo siento, Draco, pero podrías haber dicho 'no'. Tus acciones no pueden explicarse simplemente 'para salvar tu vida'".

"¡Señor Potter!" Kingsley Shacklebolt gritó, deteniendo la queja de Harry. Harry levantó la vista en estado de shock al ver al Ministro mirándolo, mientras que el Wizengamont lo miró horrorizado por su repentino estallido. "Será escoltado fuera de esta sala del tribunal inmediatamente hasta que pueda calmarse lo suficiente como para regresar y terminar este juicio. 30 minutos de descanso. ¡Ahora salgan, todos ustedes!" El Ministro dijo en su mejor voz autoritaria.

Un auror apareció al lado de Harry en el mismo momento en que dos escoltaron al rubio en la dirección opuesta. Harry notó que todavía tenía un comportamiento conmocionado, probablemente por los gritos de Harry.

Cuando salió de la sala del tribunal, Hermione y Ron también se apresuraron a preguntarle qué pasó, de qué se trataba todo el grito, si estaba bien, qué le pasó a Draco, etc.  
"Chicos, muchachos, estoy bien. Draco, él está bien". Harry dijo, tratando de calmar a sus frenéticos amigos. "Tal vez me enfadé con algunos de los magos de Wizengamont porque estaban haciendo afirmaciones absurdas de que Draco podría haber dicho 'no' a las órdenes de Voldemort. Sí, podría haberlo hecho y luego haber terminado muerto". Harry explicó, lentamente, midiendo las expresiones de sus amigos, antes de alzar la voz, la ira lo recorrió nuevamente mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder.

"¡Harry, le gritaste al Wizengamont! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! ¡Sabía que no debería haberte dejado hacer eso solo! ¡Podrías haberte metido en tantos problemas!" Regañó Hermione.

"'Mione, está bien. Kingsley me pidió que saliera un minuto para calmarme, supongo". Harry respondió, contestando la pregunta no formulada.

"Bueno amigo. Estoy con Mione en este caso. Eso no es algo que quieras hacer en la corte". Dijo Ron, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione. "¿Y desde cuándo Malfoy se ha convertido en Draco?" Preguntó Ron, mirando a Harry con una ceja levantada.

Harry ignoró su pregunta, miró hacia abajo y se pasó una mano por el pelo de manera calmada. "Hay algo más …" Por supuesto, siendo los mejores amigos de Harry, tanto Hermione como Ron sabían sobre las características de lobo transmitidas a través del linaje de Harry. Estaban allí cuando se manifestó en un Alfa de cuarto año. La confusión se abrió paso en las caras de Hermione y Ron. Harry levantó la vista para ver sus expresiones mientras explicaba lo que descubrió. "Draco es un Omega".

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

🍀 Este omegaverse me encanta, espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Una aclaración: Este fanfiction forma parte de la serie "Harry's Omega", la cual se compone de dos partes; "Scents" y "Feelings". Y si, traduciré las dos para traerles la historia hasta donde la autora ha escrito.

Pueden seguir mi cuenta para no perderse ninguna actualización y también les pido 🙏 le regalen unos Kudos a la autora original. 💕

"Scents" es una traducción de la serie "Harry's Omega" la cual fue previamente autorizada. Autora: dracosbadfaith (AO3)


	2. Salvado

"¡¿Espera, qué?!" Preguntó Hermione, incrédula.

"¿Estás seguro amigo? ¿No son solo tus genes alfa hipersensibles jugando contigo?" Ron preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

"Estoy seguro. Lo olí. Tuve que bloquearlo, fue muy molesto". Dijo Harry, frotándose la cara con las manos. "Ustedes deberían haber estado allí ..." una expresión de aturdimiento feliz pasó por su rostro.

"¿Harry? ¡Harry!" Hermione chasqueó los dedos y rápidamente atrajo la atención de Harry hacia ella. "Esto es serio. Debió haberse manifestado recientemente, de lo contrario habríamos sido conscientes de esto hace unas semanas". Dijo, más para sí misma que para los muchachos, comenzó a pasearse por el pasillo en el que esperaban. Se giró y los miró a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos, "Podría estar en peligro. Omegas recién formados pueden ser muy sensibles y frágiles al principio. Harry , realmente tienes que alejarte de él si vuelves allí ".

Harry la miró sorprendido. "¡¿Qué, no es como si fuera a atacarlo o algo así?! Todo lo contrario en realidad". Ron hizo una mueca mientras Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, por supuesto que no, ¡pero no sería bueno si vuelves a perder el control y comienzas a deslumbrarlo a él también! Hablo de tu magia, ya sabes cómo se pone". Comenzó a expresarse en un susurro cuando habló de la magia de Harry, en caso de que hubiera algún espía cerca.

Harry era un mago poderoso, no había duda de eso. ¡Derrotó a Voldemort por Merlín! Sin embargo, a veces perdía el control sobre sus emociones, lo que siempre hacía que su magia comenzara a enloquecer y se irradiara, perturbando los equilibrios naturales a su alrededor. Agregue algunos sentidos Alfa protectores y calientes a eso, y tendrá un gran desastre esperando que suceda.

"Lo sé Hermione, lo sé. Tendré cuidado. Lo he tenido hasta ahora. No tienes que preocuparte, honestamente". Harry dijo, tratando de calmar los nervios frenéticos de su amiga.

Hermione lo miró severamente antes de decir: "¿Ah, y abandonar el Consejo de Wizengamont y salir de la corte es 'tener cuidado hasta ahora'?" Preguntó con las manos en las caderas.

Harry rodó los ojos y respondió: "Mira, prometo que no volveré a enloquecer. Lo sacaré de mi sistema". Hermione solo levantó una ceja.

Ron observó el intercambio entre sus dos amigos antes de hablar, "Umm, Mione, sé que estás preocupada, pero deberías tener un poco más de confianza en Harry. Sé que acaba de enojarse con el Ministro y el Wizengamont, pero logró mantener su magia bajo control, hasta ahora". Se giró y se dirigió a Harry, "Y Harry, sé que ella puede ser una preocupona", recibió una mirada severa de Hermione por eso, "pero realmente no quiere ver que algo malo te suceda".

Ron terminó con una sonrisa comprensiva, adornando sus rasgos pecosos. Harry miró a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido, pero aun así compartió una sonrisa de labios apretados. Ron miró más allá del hombro de Harry hacia la sala del tribunal cuando vio a uno de los Aurores acercándose a ellos. "Ahora, te están llamando de nuevo. Ve y salva al maldito hurón, una vez más". Dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Harry rápidamente se volvió hacia sus amigos y compartieron un abrazo grupal antes de despedirlos, después desapareció detrás de las gigantes puertas de mármol de la sala.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?" Preguntó Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

Una vez que Harry se sentó nuevamente dentro de la sala del tribunal, levantó la vista hacia el lugar del Ministro y captó el ceño fruncido que Kingsley le lanzó.

Harry hizo una mueca e intentó responder con una sonrisa de disculpa por su arrebato anterior, pero el Ministro le dio la espalda y comenzó a hablar con uno de los aurores. Harry vio como el auror asintió a lo que Kingsley había dicho, y señaló a otro auror que estaba parado frente a la puerta lateral y que Harry sabía que detrás se encontraba Draco. El auror abrió la puerta y salió otro auror, guiando suavemente al pálido Omega al asiento en el centro de la habitación nuevamente.

La menta verde, el jabón y el azúcar inundaron de inmediato los sentidos de Harry. Se entregó a ellos brevemente antes de recordar las palabras de su mejor amigo de cabello tupido, y 'accionó el interruptor' para bloquearlas.

El juicio se reanudó y Harry se agarró al banco en el que estaba sentado, para evitar perder el control cuando algunos de los miembros de Wizengamont hicieron comentarios groseros hacia Draco, o le lanzaron miradas sucias. Harry aborreció a todos y se obligó a mantener la calma, o sabía que sentiría la ira que Hermione poseía sobre él.

Un comentario en particular, algo que tenía que ver con "ninguna buena escoria Mortífaga", como Harry creyó haber escuchado, lo hizo agarrar el banco con tanta fuerza, que emitió un crujido ominoso y algunas astillas encontraron camino en su piel. Frotó los dedos con cautela y evitó las miradas inquisitivas de los pocos que lo escucharon.

Harry supuso que debía haber pasado una o dos horas cuando Kingsley anunció que era hora de dar un fallo.

"¿Culpable?" El ministro preguntó a los miembros que se sentaron detrás de él. Harry no tuvo tiempo de contar mientras sus ojos se movían frenéticamente sobre las manos que comenzaron a levantarse. Sintió una torcedura en el pecho cuando su cerebro comenzó a preocuparse "son muchas manos ..." Un auror dio un paso adelante y se pudo ver rápidamente contando las manos levantadas. Lo hizo dos veces y silenciosamente le dijo a Kingsley el número. Kingsley luego garabateó en un pergamino antes de pronunciar las palabras "¿E inocente?"

Las uñas de Harry casi se clavaron en la madera cuando sus manos se aferraron al banco con demasiada fuerza, ya que nadie levantó la mano por unos momentos en silencio.

Entonces lo vio.

El primero. Seguido por otro y otro. Pronto, las manos se dispararon por todo el lugar. El cerebro de Harry nuevamente gritó '¡Son muchas manos!' de una manera mucho más excitada. No podía decir si eran más que antes, pero tenía que estar cerca, tenía que estarlo.

El auror repitió su conteo antes de decirle a Kingsley nuevamente. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios y Harry se inclinó hacia el suspenso.

Kingsley suspiró antes de dirigirse al rubio. "Bueno, señor Malfoy", levantó la vista al oír su nombre. "Después de revisar su caso y los reclamos hechos en su contra, la mayoría del Consejo de Wizengamont ha votado que se lo encuentre", hizo una pausa para un efecto dramático, "inocente".

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Nota de dracosbadfaith: ¡Yay otro capítulo! Este fue un poco más difícil de escribir, ya que realmente no sé qué sucede durante las pruebas de Wizarding, pero la parte difícil ya está hecha. Muchas gracias por los maravillosos comentarios, no puedo esperar para compartir más de esta historia 😊

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Mis notas: En serio me agrada esta historia, ¿A ustedes les está gustando? ❣️

Espero que si... 😓😬


	3. Casa

Todo sucedió de repente. Hubo una oleada de energía en la sala cuando comenzaron las discusiones, la gente hablaba unos con otros y los miembros del consejo de Wizengamont se desbordaban de la sala del tribunal en una floritura.

Harry se quedó sentado mientras la habitación se despejaba. Rápidamente miró a Draco que lucía una expresión de pánico. La necesidad de sostener y consolar al pequeño Omega era demasiado fuerte.

De repente, el acero de los ojos del omega se encontró con el bosque de los suyos y el mundo de Harry parecía que iba a estrellarse allí mismo. Su mirada era tan intensa que atravesó a Harry como una espada.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie, saliendo de las gradas hacia donde estaba Draco. A pocos metros de distancia, su contacto visual se rompió cuando se despejó la garganta, y volvieron a la realidad en una sala vacía, a excepción de Kingsley, que estaba frente a Draco, y algunos aurores que también estaban cerca. Su atención se centró en el Ministro cuando se dirigió a Draco.

"Señor Malfoy, me ha llamado la atención que actualmente no tiene un lugar de residencia de acceso disponible para usted". Kingsley comenzó, mientras un auror se movía para eliminar las restricciones de Draco, tanto mágicas como físicas. Draco se frotó las muñecas, como si le dolieran las esposas. Harry sintió que su pecho se retorcía nuevamente, su sangre se calentaba por la acción. El rubio miró a Kingsley con una ceja levantada. No habló así que Kingsley continuó. "Si no lo sabías, Malfoy Manor fue confiscada por el Ministerio, y es poco probable que vuelva a estar en tu poder". La otra ceja se levantó y los ojos se agrandaron. Aun así, el rubio permaneció en silencio, así que continuó. "Tu madre ahora reside en una de las propiedades de tu familia en Francia. Y como me han dicho, sabes que a tu padre le han dado el beso de dementor, ¿sí?" Preguntó el Ministro mirando a Draco.

"Sí señor." Draco respondió en voz baja con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza. Su expresión volvió a su tranquila y fría máscara de Malfoy, aunque menos altanera de lo que Harry recordaba.

Esa fue la primera vez que Harry lo escuchó hablar durante todo el juicio, y decir que le quitó el aliento era un eufemismo. Su mandíbula cayó y sus ojos se abrieron. Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada, pero no dijo nada.  
"Muy bien, dicho esto, vamos a necesitar saber dónde y con quién planeas quedarte, para fines de archivo, por supuesto". Añadió Kingsley, luciendo reservado.

Draco solo parpadeó hacia él.

Harry no debería haber hecho lo que hizo después, pero nadie estaba allí para detenerlo en este momento. Más tarde, Hermione lo regañaría por actuar tan impulsivamente. Estúpido Gryffindor; actuar primero, pensar después.

"Él puede quedarse conmigo". Harry soltó. Las miradas de Kingsley y Draco se centraron en él de inmediato. Harry se revolvió torpemente mientras se regañaba interiormente. "Quiero decir, tengo todo el lugar de Grimmauld para mí solo. En realidad está bastante vacío". Se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada al suelo de baldosas. "No lo sé, solo fue un pensamiento". Él ofreció.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron tan grandes que sus cejas prácticamente desaparecieron en su cabello. Kingsley solo sonrió. "Gracias por la oferta Harry, es muy generoso de tu parte. Es una idea fantástica, siempre y cuando el señor Malfoy esté de acuerdo con eso". Kingsley respondió.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. No esperó que lo tomara en serio, a pesar de que lo decía en serio.

Draco, sin embargo, palideció y parecía casi en pánico nuevamente. Harry solo quería aliviar la preocupación de sus facciones. Draco abrió la boca para responder, luego, cuando no salió ningún sonido, la volvió a cerrar rápidamente. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que jugueteaban y finalmente respondió casi en un susurro: "Supongo que sí. Realmente no tengo otra opción, ni ninguna otra alternativa para el caso".

Harry quería saltar arriba y abajo, estaba tan emocionado. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente sonrió ampliamente y se volvió hacia Kingsley. El Ministro asintió e hizo que los aurores los sacaran de la sala del tribunal, también llamaron a Hermione y a Ron, quienes le lanzaron miradas confusas a Harry, él se encogió de hombros, y se dirigieron a su oficina que se encontraba un piso abajo.

"Voy a necesitar que ustedes dos firmen algunas cosas para algunos propósitos de confirmación y archivo". Dijo Kingsley, rodeando su enorme escritorio de caoba y comenzó a buscar en algunos cajones. A los chicos se les entregó un trozo de pergamino para cada uno y rápidamente firmaron donde les señalaban. "Oh y señor Malfoy, creo que le gustaría esto de vuelta". Dijo Kingsley, entregando una varita que Harry no reconoció.

Inmediatamente recordó que todavía tenía la vieja varita de Draco y se recordó devolvérsela. Los dedos largos, elegantes y pálidos de Draco agarraron cautelosamente la varita y un suspiro de alivio se le escapó.  
"Gracias, señor. Por todo". Respondió, sin llegar a mirar al ministro.

Kingsley se rió suavemente y respondió: "De nada Draco".

Tan pronto como salieron de la oficina, Hermione y Ron envolvieron a Harry en un gran abrazo.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"

"Eso tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que pensé".

"¿Qué quería Kingsley?" Hermione y Ron lo bombardearon con preguntas mientras Hermione miraba a Harry preocupada. Ron tenía la misma expresión y parecían ignorar por completo la presencia de Draco.

"Estoy bien, y Kingsley quería discutir algo. Draco ha sido absuelto de todos los cargos, y está libre. Además," se giró hacia donde estaba el rubio detrás de él, observando a los tres amigos conversar. "Se quedará conmigo por un tiempo". Se volvió hacia sus amigos para evaluar sus reacciones con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego parecieron notar que él estaba detrás de Harry.

La mandíbula de Ron cayó y Hermione simplemente lo miró inexpresivamente. Eventualmente ella dijo "Oh … bueno, entonces. No puedo decir que esperaba eso …" respondió, empujando el costado de Ron antes de que su boca se cerrara.

"Yo tampoco, pero no tiene otro lugar donde quedarse, y tengo todo Grimmauld Place para mí. Pensé en ofrecerlo, ya que la mansión está cerrada y todo". Él respondió rápidamente. Hermione y Ron simplemente continuaron mirándolo, así que se volvió hacia la única otra persona en el pasillo. "Entonces, umm, Draco, ¿Te gustaría que nos vayamos? ¿Tienes ropa o algo?" Preguntó, repentinamente tan nervioso que con su mano comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

Draco lo miró pensativo antes de responder. "No, no tengo nada. Y, sinceramente, sí. Me encantaría dejar este lugar". Habló en voz baja y seria, completamente diferente de su tono normal y agudo que Harry estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en la escuela.

Harry sonrió y se volvió hacia sus amigos. "Muy bien entonces. ¿Ustedes dos vienen?" Preguntó.

Ron todavía estaba sorprendido por el cortés Draco Malfoy que acababa de presenciar, y el hecho de que él y su mejor amigo iban a ser compañeros de cuarto. Hermione habló rápidamente por los dos, ya que Ron era incapaz por el momento. "Oh no, Harry. Volveremos a la Madriguera. Llámanos por Floo o envíanos una lechuza cuando tengas la oportunidad". Y con eso, ella agarró el brazo de Ron y lo arrastró lejos.

Harry, después de ver a sus amigos irse, se volvió hacia el rubio y le dijo: "Bueno, vamos entonces", antes de caminar hacia la red Floo. Apenas vislumbró a un rubio que lo seguía a través de los largos y retorcidos corredores.

Cuando finalmente se acercaron a las chimeneas, la mayoría del intenso tráfico del Ministerio se había apagado, ya que la mayoría de los trabajadores se habían ido a casa por el día. Agarró un poco de polvo de Floo, entró y gritó "¡Número 12 de Grimmauld Place!" antes de desaparecer en una avalancha de llamas verdes.

Harry tropezó a través de la chimenea en la sala de estar del número 12 de Grimmauld Place antes de volverse ansiosamente y esperar a que cierto Omega apareciera tras él.

Menos de 10 segundos después, la chimenea rugió y una cabeza rubia se asomó, y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Se sacudieron el polvo y Harry hizo un gesto a su alrededor "Bienvenido a casa".

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Nota de dracosbadfaith: ¡Vaya otro capítulo! Ya he planeado el comienzo de esta historia, así que espero poder subir la continuación rápidamente. ¡Gracias de nuevo por los excelentes comentarios, y por favor manden mas comentarios!

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Notas mías: Bueno, ahora si, hasta la próxima actualización.

¡Recuerden regalarle sus kudos a la autora original y a mí también, por favor 😄!


	4. Biblioteca

Harry revolvió nerviosamente sus pies mientras se concentraba en ver la expresión triste de Draco.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Harry. El rubio lo miró confundido, permitiéndole a Harry dar más detalles. "Pareces triste".

Draco frunció los labios y miró alrededor de la sala de estar. "Estoy bien. Supongo que ha sido un día largo". Él respondió, intentando una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y decidió dejarlo así. Luego hizo un gesto al rubio para que lo siguiera. "Ven, te daré un recorrido". Dijo, saliendo al pasillo. Se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia Draco. "¿Has estado aquí antes? Sé que esto pertenecía a la familia de tu madre y todo, simplemente no estaba seguro".

Draco pensó por un momento y luego respondió: "No desde que era joven, ¿Tres veces, tal vez? No recuerdo mucho, en todo caso. Solo que está oscuro y húmedo, oh, y ese horrible elfo doméstico".

Harry sonrió y se abstuvo de mencionar que eso era lo máximo que el rubio había hablado en todo el día. "Todavía tengo ese 'horrible elfo doméstico', en realidad". Continuó por el pasillo hasta la cocina. "Aquí está la cocina. Probablemente deberías saber que Kreacher no cocina mucho, pero siempre limpiará. Nunca ha tenido una habilidad especial para cocinar y no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso". Harry se rio un poco. Volteó para ver al rubio con los labios fruncidos y mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. "Normalmente cocino para mí mismo, pero a veces también ordeno. Me gusta cocinar, pero también podemos alternar días o algo si lo deseas. No me importa. A menos que no quieras cocinar, eso esta bien también". Él divagó.

Rápidamente miró hacia abajo para ver al rubio sonriendo. Inmediatamente estalló en una sonrisa. "No, me gusta cocinar. ¿Qué tal si cualquiera de los dos hacemos la comida?". Preguntó, mirando a los ojos de Harry.

Harry asintió, casi perdiéndose en la mirada humeante. "Sí, nosotros también podemos hacer eso".  
Draco se sonrojó.

Después de mostrarle a Draco la elegante sala de estar en el primer piso que normalmente reservaba para invitados y fiestas, Harry le enseñó el sótano y luego al segundo piso. Mostró brevemente su estudio y la biblioteca, luego su habitación, una habitación libre y el baño del segundo piso. Luego hizo un gesto hacia el tercer piso "Hay cuatro habitaciones más y un baño allí arriba, y luego el ático está en la parte superior. Solo lo uso para almacenamiento, así que no hay mucho allí. Puedes elegir cualquier habitación que desees, todas son gratis". Harry secretamente deseaba que Draco escogiera la habitación junto a la suya y no una en el tercer piso. Aunque tendría que bloquear el olor a Omega todo el día, no le importaba mucho. Especialmente si sabía que estaba cerca.

Draco miró a través de la escalera y volvió hacia Harry y la habitación a su lado. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente antes de preguntar, justo un poco mas alto que un susurro "¿Está bien? Quiero decir, um, si pudiera... ¿eh?" rápidamente señaló la habitación libre al lado de la de Harry. "Quiero decir, no quiero entrometerme en tu espacio..." comenzó antes de notar la sonrisa radiante que colgaba de la cara de Harry, luego se quedó en silencio.  
El día de Harry siguió mejorando cada vez más. "Sí, por favor, tómala". Dijo antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras. "Voy a empezar a preparar la cena. ¿Alguna petición?" preguntó mirando al rubio.

Draco negó con la cabeza, pero rápidamente dijo: "En realidad me encantaría tomar una ducha".  
Harry asintió y luego hizo un gesto hacia el baño.

"Hay toallas en el armario de lino a la izquierda". Él sonrió antes de volver a bajar, pero rápidamente se detuvo y se volvió. "Necesitas ropa, ¿no?" Preguntó.

Draco se mordió el labio nuevamente y asintió. "Está bien, solo puedo lavarla", dijo tirando de su camisa, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Harry.

Harry sonrió "Nada de eso. Puedes pedir prestado de lo mío hasta que podamos ir de compras". Comenzó a subir las escaleras y entró en su habitación. Regresó rápidamente con un par de cómodos pantalones negros, un suéter azul oscuro, un pijama rojo y unos calzoncillos. "Sé que compartir ropa interior debe ser realmente extraño con tu némesis de la vieja escuela, pero probablemente es mejor que lo que tienes ahora. Están limpios, obviamente". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Le entregó el montón de ropa cuidadosamente doblada a Draco, quien se los llevó agradecido.

"No, esto es mejor. Esto es perfecto. Gracias". Harry sonrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras una vez más para que Draco lo detuviera. "Potter, yo ... solo quería decir", hizo una pausa y respiró hondo "No tenía salida. Iba a ir a Azkaban, debería haber ido a Azkaban, pero tú... me diste una salida. Y por eso, estoy eternamente agradecido. Y ahora, por todo esto", hizo un gesto a su alrededor, "dándome un lugar donde quedarme cuando realmente no lo merezco, especialmente de ti. Yo... no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí". Terminó en silencio, sin mirar los ojos de Harry.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas ardían y su corazón se apretó. Respiró profundamente antes de responder "Creo que mereces una segunda oportunidad". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Ahora ve a la ducha, haré la cena".

Mientras Harry pasaba la pasta por el tamiz, escuchó brevemente el agua de la ducha cerrarse y pensó en el rubio. Dejó que su mente divagara sobre lo que el rubio estaba haciendo en ese momento; probablemente agarrando su toalla, secándose su piel pálida y sedosa, mientras las gotas de agua goteaban en cada parte de su cuerpo. Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando casi dejó caer la olla de pasta. Rápidamente devolvió la olla a la estufa y agarró dos cuencos del armario. Cuidadosamente llenó los dos cuencos, vertió un poco de salsa de tomate encima y espolvoreó también un poco de parmesano. Puso los dos tazones uno frente al otro en la mesa y llenó dos vasos con agua cuando Draco entró silenciosamente en la cocina.

"Oh, hola Draco. ¿Cómo estás?" Harry preguntó, sonriendo como siempre.  
Draco se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada al suelo. Rápidamente comenzó a ponerse el suéter sobre sus pálidos brazos de manera nerviosa. "Bien, eso creo." Dijo en voz baja.

Harry frunció el ceño confundido, poniendo los vasos sobre la mesa. "Puedes decirme, Draco".

Los ojos de Draco se agitaron lentamente, encontrándose con Harry una vez más. Suspiró y luego susurró "Asustado".

Harry estaba desconcertado. "¿Por qué?" preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma.

Necesitaba consolar al Omega, pero no se lo permitió, sabiendo que lo asustaría aún más.

La respiración de Draco se aceleró antes de pasar una mano por su cabello todavía húmedo. "Es difícil de explicar ..." vio la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Harry y retrocedió un poco.

"Oye, no, no, está bien". Harry dijo, tratando de alcanzarlo. Decidió que Draco necesitaba distraerse, así que hizo un gesto hacia la mesa. "Ven, siéntate. No quise presionar, lo siento". Dijo, tomando asiento frente a donde hizo un gesto hacia el Omega. "Está bien, no tenemos que hablar". Con eso, tomó su tenedor y comenzó a apuñalar pequeños pedazos de pasta antes de empujarlo en su boca.

Draco miró la comida y lentamente se acercó a la mesa. Se sentó cuidadosamente en el banco y lentamente levantó su tenedor. Con eso, buscó su comida, prístina y adecuada, a diferencia del desordenado Griffyndor frente a él.  
Comieron en silencio por un rato antes de que Draco hablara en voz baja "No pude evitar notar que me llamas por mi nombre".

Harry, sorprendido de que Draco estuviera hablando sin haberlo hecho primero, respondió con "Sí, ¿está bien?"

Draco se sonrojó un poco y respondió "Lo prefiero, en realidad". Una sonrisa tímida adornó sus labios y Harry pensó que nunca había visto algo más hermoso. Unos momentos más de silencio pasaron "¿Puedo llamarte 'Harry'?" preguntó el rubio.

"Eso me gustaría". Una sonrisa.

Un sonrojo.

Después de la cena, una que Draco felizmente podría decir que fue la mejor que había tenido en semanas, se separaron y dejaron a Kreacher para limpiar.

Harry dijo que iba a estar en su estudio, llamó a sus amigos por red floo, luego dejó a Draco solo.  
Entonces, Draco comenzó a deambular por la casa que tan vagamente recordaba de cuando era niño. Encontró el camino hacia el segundo piso donde pudo escuchar voces amortiguadas provenientes de una de las dos habitaciones dobles en el piso. Pensó en ir a su habitación y tal vez tomar una siesta, pero su curiosidad se apoderó de él. La emoción lo llenó como un niño pequeño en la mañana de Navidad cuando pasó de puntillas por el estudio de Harry, hacia lo que le dijeron que era la biblioteca. Esperaba que estuviera cerrado, como Harry no parecía querer mostrársela antes. Agarró suavemente el mango y lo giró.

CLICK

Estaba abierto. Con cautela entró y miró dentro. Buscó su varita y lanzó un Lumos rápido antes de encontrar un interruptor, similar al del baño, y lo encendió. La sala se llenó de luz de repente y él guardó su varita. La habitación tenía un tamaño decente y estanterías llenas de libros y baratijas se alineaban en cada pared. Un sofá y unos pocos sillones formaban un círculo frente a la única ventana de la habitación. Un escritorio y una silla se apoyaban contra una parte de una pared cubierta por una gran estantería. Una pequeña foto enmarcada de 4 niños de su edad, colgaba sobre ella. Todos los muebles estaban cubiertos de sábanas, lo que indica que esta habitación no se usó y no se había utilizado en mucho tiempo, si la fina capa de polvo era la clara evidencia.

Draco se deslizó por las estanterías y rápidamente miró los diferentes tipos de libros que Harry tenía. Todo, desde libros muggles como novelas, poemas, literatura, libros mágicos, libros de hechizos, centenarios, hasta libros que reconoció de Hogwarts, magia defensiva y una pequeña sección de magia oscura. Él resopló suavemente para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que probablemente provenían de los dueños originales de la mansión, los Black, y la única razón por la que todavía estaban aquí era para fines de emergencia. Al menos eso es lo que quería creer. Se encontró de nuevo en las puertas, así que se dio la vuelta completamente, observando todo su entorno a la vez y se dio cuenta de que este era su lugar favorito en toda la casa. Volvió a los muebles y lentamente comenzó a doblar las sábanas sobre sí mismas, tratando de no perturbar el polvo que estaba encima. Quitó todas las sábanas y agarró la pila antes de llevarla al sótano donde Harry le dijo que era donde lavanban la ropa. Los tiró en una cesta vacía antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Encontró a Kreacher limpiando el mostrador e hizo una mueca al ver al arrugado elfo doméstico. "Kreacher, ¿te importaría seguirme?" Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de la cocina y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras escuchaba al elfo murmurar algo detrás de él sobre su amor por los sangre pura y que vive para servir a la noble Casa de los Black, o algo así. Regresaron a la biblioteca y Draco cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, no queriendo molestar a Harry. "Está bien, me quedaré aquí por un tiempo y me gustaría un lugar para mí. Esta es en realidad una biblioteca hogareña y decente, pero necesita un poco de limpieza. Confío en que sepas qué hacer". Y con eso, salió y dejó que el elfo doméstico cumpliera con su deber.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Pronto descubrió que era muy cómodo y sus párpados se sentían diez veces más pesados. Lanzó un hechizo Tempus rápido: 8:05. Pensó que una siesta le haría algo de bien, ya que había tenido un día muy largo. Primero su juicio, luego el estallido defensivo de Harry, luego más de su juicio, luego esa discusión con Kingsley, luego volviendo a casa con Harry Potter.

Mierda, estaba en la casa de Harry Potter, viviendo con él por Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que eventualmente tendría que hacer sus propios arreglos para conseguir vivienda. Ese pensamiento lo llevó al límite y se quedó dormido pacíficamente.

Draco se despertó sobresaltado. Bostezó y buscó su varita para lanzar otro Tempus. 11:50. Después de adaptarse a su entorno y recordar dónde estaba, se sintió demasiado despierto para quedarse dormido. Él gimió y se sentó. Luego recordó la biblioteca y se preguntó si el elfo había terminado. Probablemente, se regañó a sí mismo. ¡Es un maldito elfo doméstico por el amor de Merlín! Él limpia para ganarse la vida.

Mientras se levantaba de la cama y caía sobre sus piernas temblorosas, se preguntó si Harry estaba dormido o aún en su estudio. Como no quería molestar a Harry de ninguna manera, volvió de puntillas a la biblioteca al otro lado del pasillo. Empujó las puertas y encendió la luz. La habitación estaba más brillante, los estantes brillaban y las baratijas centelleaban. Por lo que, Kreacher realmente hizo un trabajo maravilloso. Entró e hizo un recorrido por la habitación antes de encontrarse frente a la sección de poesía. Draco amaba la poesía. Estaba emocionado por encontrar una sección en esta biblioteca. Tomó un libro al azar del estante y comenzó a hojearlo. Aterrizó en una página aleatoria y comenzó a leer el pequeño poema que había encontrado.

_Siempre he querido volar_

_Sentir el viento_

_Soplando a través de mi cabello_

_A medida que sopla a través de los árboles._

_Siempre he querido nadar_

_Sentir el agua_

_Rodearme_

_Como una promesa silenciosa de nunca dejarte ir_

_Siempre quise correr por los campos_

_Sentir la tierra contra mis pies_

_Y las briznas de hierba pastan entre mis dedos._

_Siempre quise tocar el fuego_

_Para sentir las llamas golpear mi piel_

_Y sentir el calor quemar mi corazón_

_Mientras veo las chispas volar alto_

Iba a pasar otra página cuando escuchó la puerta crujir detrás de él. Lo sobresaltó tanto que dejó caer el libro y rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

Para ver a Harry mirándolo con preocupación.

"Oh Dios, me asustaste". Dijo Draco, apretando su pecho sobre su corazón, deseando que su respiración se desacelerara.

"Oh, lo siento, no quise hacerlo. Solo fui a ver cómo estabas y no estabas en tu habitación. ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, entrando más en la habitación.

Draco respiró hondo y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo. "Estoy bien. Te iba a decir eso, que me gusta aquí. Hice que Kreacher lo arreglara un poco, espero que esté bien. No tengo que estar aquí. Puedo encontrar otro lugar para ... "su divagación se interrumpió mientras Harry continuó caminando hacia él y envolvió suavemente la mano de Draco con la suya.

"Está bien, Draco. Vives aquí ahora, puedes tener esta habitación para ti solo. No la uso".

Draco solo mantuvo su mirada en sus manos conectadas y se obligó a no estremecerse por el contacto. Harry se sintió tan poderoso, tan grande y duro con el pequeño agarre de Draco. Finalmente, el silencio continuó durante mucho tiempo antes de que rompiera la mirada de Draco y él le preguntara "¿Por qué no lo usas?" Preguntó en voz baja, aún sin poder mirar a los ojos de Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros y dijo "No leo mucho. ¿Y tú?" Preguntó, tratando de mirar a Draco a los ojos.  
Solo hizo que Draco desviara mas la mirada, haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar su sonrojo, y en voz baja dijo "Me encanta leer".

No hubo respuesta que motivara a Draco a mirar hacia arriba, sin embargo lo hizo y vio a Harry con la sonrisa más hermosa que Draco jamás había visto. Y le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que estaba dirigido a él.

"¿No estás cansado?" Harry finalmente preguntó. "Has tenido un largo día". Su pulgar acarició perezosamente el dorso de la mano de Draco.

Draco inmediatamente agradeció el poco contacto que tuvieron y los suaves movimientos que adornaban su piel. "Tomé una siesta hace un rato".

"Ahh"

Más silencio.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"No estoy cansado." Fue la respuesta de Harry.

"Ahh" Draco respondió, devolviéndole las palabras de Harry.

Otra gran sonrisa apareció en los labios de Harry. "¿Quieres que me vaya?" Preguntó.

Sorprendido, Draco respondió "¿Por qué lo haría? Es tu casa".

"Estuviste aquí primero".

"Umm, no, está bien". Draco hizo una pausa y luego continuó con "Pero creo que debería volver a la cama. Es tarde".

Harry asintió, pero ninguno de los dos se alejó.

Draco volvió a mirar sus manos, y como si Harry hubiera comprendido, su mano se deslizó primero y comenzó a alejarse. "Buenas noches Draco". Dijo sobre su hombro.  
Draco se quedó solo, una vez más. Respiró hondo, tomó el libro que dejó caer y lo volvió a colocar en el estante. Se dirigió hacia las puertas, apagó la luz y regresó a su habitación.

Se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios y el recuerdo de una cálida mano sobre la suya.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Nota: Tercer capítulo en un día, wow. Además, mi capítulo más largo. Me pidieron que escribiera algo de angustia, pero soy horrible en eso. Traté de agregar un poco en este, pero no sé, ¿qué piensan ustedes? Además, Harry hace el primer movimiento. Sé que no hay muchos sentimientos en esto, pero los habrá pronto. ¡Por favor comenten!

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Mis notas: Mi respuesta para ella fue que en verdad no se le da el angst, le sale mejor el fluff ya lo verán 😍

Por favor comenten y regalen unos votos a la autora 💚


	5. Brownies

Harry necesitaba hablar con Hermione. Ella sabría qué hacer con su reciente desarrollo de sentimientos por cierto Omega rubio. Ella sabía que él era un Alfa sin pareja, no solo con rasgos excesivamente protectores, sino también con magia sensible. Solo era un desastre.

Y para empeorar las cosas, trajo al Omega no enlazado y recién manifestado a su hogar. Es como poner una barra de chocolate frente a un niño y decirle que no la coma.

La tentación era demasiado alta.  
Después de tomar un bocado de su barra de chocolate -tomar la mano de Draco- la noche anterior, decidió que necesitaba mantenerse alejado de él tanto como fuera posible, aunque solo fuera para proteger a Draco de sus tendencias tipo Alfa. No sabía de lo que era capaz, y no sabía qué haría si lo lastimara accidentalmente.

Cuando se despertó con el olor a tocino y huevos combinado con el aroma fresco del omega, sabía que iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Cuando finalmente se levantó de la cama, bloqueó de inmediato el aroma del Omega, aunque solo fuera para mantener la cabeza fría. Una pequeña cosa práctica, es lo que fue.

Rápidamente se duchó, se vistió y bajó a la cocina, donde vio al elegante rubio sentado y desayunando mientras leía "El Profeta".

"Buen día." Harry dijo mientras entraba y fue directamente al armario para buscar un plato.

"Buenos días. Te dejé preparado el desayuno en la estufa". Dijo Draco, sin molestarse en levantar la vista del periódico.

"Oh, gracias. No tenías que hacer eso".

"Bueno, hiciste la cena anoche. Y todavía estabas durmiendo cuando desperté.

"Correcto. Bueno, esto es maravilloso ", dijo Harry, sirviéndose una gran porción. Sirvió una taza de té que ya estaba hecho y se sentó frente a Draco." Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo? ", Preguntó Harry antes de meter un tenedor de huevos en su boca.

"Um, nada, en realidad. Solo cosas del ministerio. Aurores, y demás". Draco explicó, tomando un sorbo de su té. "Aunque", hizo una pausa para mirar a Harry, "hay un artículo sobre el reciente partido de Quidditch, si quieres leerlo, ya terminé". Dijo, girando el papel para ofrecerlo a Harry. Se levantó para poner sus platos en el fregadero, pero Harry lo detuvo con una mano en el aire, ya que su boca estaba llena de comida.

Rápidamente tragó saliva y dijo: "Está bien, puedo leerlo más tarde. Me gustaría hablar contigo en realidad".

Draco levantó una ceja pero se sentó de todos modos. "¿Sí?" Preguntó escéptico.

"Me di cuenta de que eres diferente. Quiero decir que has cambiado mucho desde Hogwarts. Eres más tranquilo, más educado, y no te he escuchado insultarme desde que te vi ayer". Harry dijo con una ligera risa.

Draco lo miró por unos momentos antes de preguntar en voz baja "Eso es algo bueno, ¿espero?"

"¡Eso es algo muy bueno! Quiero decir, me gusta esto mucho mas que antes". Draco solo le devolvió la mirada a Harry, así que continuó con lo que realmente quería decir. "Solo hay, um, una cosa más que me gustaría preguntar".

"Okay..."

Harry suspiro. Quería preguntarle a Draco sobre su herencia y todo, pero no había llegado tan lejos en su planificación. "Um, bueno", comenzó a decir. Draco le dirigió una mirada de 'desconcierto' y Harry se lanzó la pregunra de golpe. "¿Eres un Omega?"

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron drásticamente y se volvió a un color rosa que complementaba su pálida tez. "Um - yo, uh - qué - quién - um .." tartamudeó. Harry pensó que se veía muy lindo. Respiró hondo y tembloroso y volvió a pasarse las manos por el pelo. Se detuvo por un momento antes de levantarse abruptamente y salir de la cocina sin decir una palabra más.

"Bueno, eso podría haber ido peor", se dijo Harry antes de dirigirse a su estudio. Cuando llegó arriba, vio la biblioteca cerrada y una luz asomando por debajo de las puertas.

"Como dije, él se levantó y se fue, Mione". Harry dijo mientras llamaba a su mejor amiga por Floo. "Incluso ayer me dijo que estaba asustado. Algo no está bien".

"Conociéndote, probablemente debas reconsiderar tus preguntas. Debes dejar que venga a ti. Está realmente nervioso, sabes, estar bajo el mismo techo que un Alfa y todo eso". Ella le respondió.

"Me temo que si digo algo más lo asustaré. Probablemente ya lo hice. Merlín, deberías venir y hablar con él. No soy bueno con este tipo de cosas".

Hermione se rió entre dientes antes de decir "Estoy segura de que no lo asustaste, es algo completamente nuevo para él. Pero está bien Harry, puedo ir a hablar con él".

"¿En serio? ¡Oh Hermione, eres la mejor! ¿Cuándo puedes venir?"

"Puedo ir mañana y conversar con él un poco después del trabajo. Creo que deberíamos darle algo de tiempo. ¿No dijiste que está usando la biblioteca ahora? Puede que esté encontrando algo allí".

"Eso espero. Te quiero Hermione. Gracias."

"Yo también te quiero, solo te recuerdo que ... creo que es mejor dejarlo por ahora".

"Sí, está bien. Te veré mañana".

"Adiós Harry".

Y con eso, terminó la llamada y volvió a su escritorio.

Draco no esperaba eso. Tendría que admitir que su abandono de la mesa fue innecesario y muy impropio sin excusarse, pero la pregunta de Harry lo tomó por sorpresa. Sí, él era un Omega, y sí, sabía que había cambiado. La guerra cambia a todos. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que toda la mierda que hacía y creía durante sus años de juventud era falsa y de lo cual que quería separarse. Sin embargo, no estaba listo para contarle a nadie, y mucho menos a Harry Potter, sobre su nueva herencia. Sin embargo, eso le hizo preguntar, ¿Cómo lo supo Harry?

Suspiró y caminó hacia la sección de poesía. Sacó algunos libros al azar y los puso sobre la mesa en el centro de las sillas. Después de un momento de vacilación, se trasladó a la sección de magos y encontró algunos libros sobre criaturas mágicas. No sabía mucho sobre su herencia, solo que venía del lado de su madre. Su familia tenía una larga línea de genes Omega, pero el efecto de los rasgos había disminuido con los años, haciendo que la herencia se saltara varias generaciones. Draco fue el primer Omega en manifestarse en más de siete generaciones.

Los sacó de los estantes y los puso al lado de sus libros de poesía. Sabía que su propósito principal era aparearse con un Alfa para transmitir los genes, pero ninguno se le había presentado.

O eso pensaba.

Cuando terminó de hojear sus muchos libros de poesía, finalmente miró a las pocas criaturas mágicas que encontró e hizo una mueca. No es que no quisiera saberlo todo, es solo que finalmente tendría que aceptar su destino.

Apretó los dientes y abrió los primeros libros. Miró a través del contenido y no encontró nada ni siquiera cercano a lo que estaba buscando. Tuvo la suerte de encontrar el último libro titulado "Humanos y criaturas por igual". El último libro no tenía mucho, pero era mucho más de lo que ya sabía.

'Las esencias de Alfas no afectan a Omegas, ya que las esencias de Omega afectan a los Alfas. Los Alfas siempre reclaman a los Omegas, con sus rasgos protectores. Algunos incluso podrían decirse posesivos. Los alfas siempre encuentran a sus Omegas. Los alfas y los omegas solo pueden aparearse entre sí. Pueden tener relaciones sexuales con otros humanos, pero no podrán producir descendencia sin su pareja. Un gran dato acerca de eso es que si un Alpha y un Omega son compañeros del mismo sexo, aún pueden tener hijos. Durante los calores de Omega, ambos cuerpos se transforman para poder producir descendencia. Cuando Alfas y Omegas aparecieron por primera vez, siempre eran del sexo opuesto; con el paso del tiempo, su magia y genes cambiaron para acompañar a ambos sexos. Esto permitió una reproducción más fácil cuando los Alfas encontraban un compañero".

Draco dejó el libro y se recostó. Se pasó las manos por el pelo una y otra vez tratando de calmar sus nervios. Era mucho para asimilar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba una explicación. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba esto a él? Primero la Marca Oscura: aunque ahora se desvaneció, era algo con lo que no habría estado feliz de vivir. El título de Mortífago, o ExMortífago ahora, solo había traído comentarios y abusos no deseados. Lamentó lo que hizo más de lo que podía decir, pero no tenía otra opción. Ahora su herencia. Hubiera estado feliz de poder elegir a su propio cónyuge, y no necesitar un poco de magia ancestral para hacerlo por él. ¿Cuándo podría elegir su propio camino en la vida?

Él habría enviado una lechuza a su madre, haciéndole muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero ella no sabía mucho sobre la cría y los genes de su familia. Tendría que resolver esto por su cuenta, algo que realmente no quería hacer. No es como si fuera a confiar en Harry pronto. ¿Qué haría el hombre por él?

Draco suspiró y se tumbó en el sofá. No quería pensar más. Había sido una mañana estresante.

Harry estaba respondiendo a una carta que Kingsley le había enviado cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la planta baja. Normalmente lo habría descartado como Kreacher antes de darse cuenta de que ya no eran solo ellos dos. Rápidamente garabateó el resto de su respuesta y la envió con la lechuza del ministerio que había estado esperando pacientemente.

Rápidamente agarró su varita y bajó las escaleras cuando descubrió que los sonidos provenían de la cocina. Se guardó la varita en el bolsillo antes de abrir la puerta. La vista que lo saludó fue impactante.

Harina, cazuelas, huevos, azúcar y libros de cocina esparcidos por todas las superficies. Harry vio a Draco de puntillas frente a un armario tratando de alcanzar una batidora de mano.

"Oh, estúpido, en lo alto, malditos brazos cortos, no puedes hacer nada" balbuceaba el rubio.

Harry se rió en silencio para sí mismo antes de interrumpir la pequeña queja de Draco, preguntando: "¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

Draco, sorprendido por la presencia de Harry, giró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de darse cuenta rápidamente de quién era. "Oh, um, sí, ¿podrías? No puedo alcanzar la batidora". Dijo, alisando un delantal a cuadros oscuro que cubría la mayor parte de su parte frontal.

Harry sonrió y atravesó la cocina. Siendo un poco más alto que el rubio, pudo alcanzar la batidora con facilidad. Algo por lo que Draco frunció el ceño. "Aquí está. ¿Qué están haciendo? ", Preguntó, siguiendo al rubio que retomó un lugar frente a un tazón grande con muchos ingredientes adentro.

"Oh, solo algunos brownies caseros. Son mis favoritos", dijo Draco. Miró a Harry que le sonreía aturdido. "Espero que esté bien. Sé que debería haber preguntado".

Harry sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No, está bien. Los amo. Draco sonrió y sintió sus mejillas arder mientras miraba hacia abajo a lo que estaba haciendo. Harry se sentó a su lado y se quedaron allí en silencio antes de preguntar "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

"Um, no lo creo, no lo creo. Solo tengo que terminar de mezclar esto, y luego ponerlo en el horno".

Harry miró hacia el horno antes de decir "No lo encendiste". Draco solo lo miró confundido antes de que Harry continuara "Tienes que precalentarlo, ya sabes, calentarlo antes de hornearlo".

Draco se giró para mirar el horno también antes de murmurar "Solo iba a usar magia". Se giró para mirar a Harry.

Él solo se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Sí, supongo que eso también funciona".

Draco sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa antes de decir "Merlín, eres un muggle". Harry hizo un sonido ofendido, dándose cuenta de que ese era el primer comentario que Draco le había lanzado desde el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos. Metió un dedo en la mezcla que Draco estaba mezclando y la extendió a lo largo de su brazo pálido. "¡Hey!", Exclamó Draco antes de hacer lo mismo en la mejilla de Harry. Ambos se echaron a reír ya que sus acciones se habían convertido rápidamente en un juego de _"quién puede repartir la mayor cantidad de masa de brownie en el otro"_.

Harry agarró la espátula y frotó una gran cantidad sobre la mejilla y el cuello de Draco. Draco recogió una gran cantidad y la extendió por toda la cara de Harry. Ambos se detuvieron, riendo incontrolablemente.

"Se suponía que debía cocinar eso, ya sabes". Draco se rió.

"¿Uh, yo? ... ¿Mira lo que hiciste?" Dijo Harry, señalando su rostro cubierto de la sustancia marrón.

"¡Tú lo empezaste!", acusó Draco a la ligera.

Su risa se redujo a unas pocas risas y luego al silencio. Draco volteó para ver a Harry mirándolo casi con nostalgia. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Draco, y Draco se congeló en su lugar. El aliento del rubio se enganchó en su garganta cuando el pecho de Harry se presionó contra el suyo.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en ti", susurró Harry, su aliento fantasma sobre la cara del omega.

Draco no sabía lo que le sucedió en el momento siguiente, pero antes de que pudiera detenerse, su mano encontró el camino hacia la parte posterior del cuello de Harry y juntó sus labios. Inmediatamente Harry devolvió la presión y compartieron un beso de boca cerrada y aplastante. Draco no quería separarse, pero en un momento a otro regresó a la realidad y su mente le gritó que se alejara. Sin mirar al otro chico, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, dejando a Harry sin aliento solo por segunda vez ese día.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Nota de dracobadfith: Dios mío, es largo, adorable y angustioso. Espero que les guste. Traté de agregar más información Alpha / Omega en él. Me tomó demasiado tiempo descubrir cómo iba a ser este capítulo, ¡pero aquí está!

Por favor comenten 😄

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Mi nota: Este capítulo me encantó porque al fin el acercamiento fue mas intenso y Draco fue participe. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?


	6. Hablar

Él lo besó.

Draco besó a Harry.

Pero, ¿por qué se fue? Él siempre se va.

Harry se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y pensó en lo que dijo Hermione. "Espera hasta que él venga a ti".

Bueno, él escuchó un poco lo que su amiga dijo. Claro, Harry bajó a la cocina y encontró a Draco allí. Claro, él se quedó y hablaron un poco y se arrojaron una mezcla de masa para brownie. Y sí, Harry admitió lo único que no podía sacar de su cabeza, pero Draco lo besó. Y sí, le devolvió el beso, pero Draco hizo el primer movimiento ... luego se fue. Otra vez.

Harry agarró una toalla y se limpió la masa de la cara. Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie. En lugar de molestar al elfo doméstico, sacó una varita y, con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca, la cocina volvió a ponerse en orden. Luego se arrastró escaleras arriba y se encerró en su estudio una vez más. Necesitaba pensar las cosas.

Cuando Draco salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse, suspiró al recordar que no tenía ropa para cambiarse. Después de su pequeña pelea de comida con Harry, su único atuendo se cubrió de masa de brownie. Se reprendió interiormente por besar al chico de pelo negro, y sin ninguna razón. Una vez que se metió bajo el agua, se obligó a no pensar en ello. Ahora, él estaba sin ropa y realmente no quería pedirle a Harry más. Entonces, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura, rápidamente se mudó a su habitación y se puso el pijama.

Luego agarró su ropa y bajó al sótano para lavarla ... solo que no tenía idea de cómo poner a trabajar a la maldita máquina. Podía preguntarle al elfo doméstico, pero trataba de evitarlo lo más posible. Era un tipo poco amistoso y Draco se sentía extremadamente incómodo bajo su mirada. Se conformó con arrojar todo en una canasta a un lado, y regresó al piso principal. Realmente no tenía ganas de volver a encerrarse en la biblioteca, así que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.  
Cuando entró a la cocina, estaba impecable como lo había estado antes de que decidiera distraerse con el horneado. Se sintió mal por dejar que Harry limpiara, pero no podía quedarse allí. Él tuvo que salir.

Se distrajo con la tarea relativamente fácil de preparar té, y después de tomar una taza caliente, salió al pequeño patio trasero y se sentó en una de las viejas tumbonas. El aire de la tarde era tranquilo y cálido. Había algunos pájaros cantando en un árbol cercano, pero la experiencia general fue exactamente lo que Draco necesitaba.

Cuando Harry echó un vistazo fuera de su estudio se encontró con el baño vacío.

Ya había renunciado a la tarea de tratar de quitarse la miserable masa de brownie de su ropa, así que se la quitó y decidió ducharse nuevamente. Todo lo que su inútil mente seguía suministrando era la sensación de una presión contra sus labios y el sabor del brownie crudo en su lengua.  
Comenzó a frustrarse por ese estúpido beso. ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Fue solo un beso! No es como si fuera el primero. Aunque era de un Omega, su mente agregó inútilmente.

Realmente necesitaba calmarse antes de que su magia se descontrolara.  
Después de secarse y vestirse, bajó su ropa al sótano solo para encontrar algo allí abajo. Reconoció las prendas como lo que le prestó al rubio. Preguntándose por qué Draco no solo usaba magia, ya que no sabía cómo usar dispositivos muggle (el horno, por ejemplo), Harry las arrojó a la lavadora junto con lo suyo. Luego se dio cuenta de que él también podría haber usado magia. Después de encender la lavadora y subir las escaleras, vio un tono familiar de piel pálida y cabello rubio afuera. Vio algo de té que estaba hecho, así que silenciosamente tomó una taza, preguntándose si debería salir y hablar con él. "Deja que venga a ti". Las palabras de Hermione surgieron sin ayuda de nuevo, así que giró sobre sus talones y casi pisoteó su camino de regreso a su estudio.

Ambos se evitaron el resto de la noche. Ninguno de los dos fue a preparar la cena ni a buscar al otro, así que cuando ambos se acostaron, las últimas palabras que se hablaron aún permanecían en la cocina.

Draco se despertó con un grito resonando en sus oídos y su corazón palpitó. Al darse cuenta de que no soñaba con el grito que estaba escuchando, fue rápidamente a la habitación de Harry para encontrar al joven retorciéndose en la cama y gritando sobre un asesinato sangriento.

Draco corrió hacia la cama y comenzó a sacudir al chico "¡Harry! ¡Despiértate, Harry! ¡Despierta! ¡Oh, querido Merlín ... Harry! " Cuando los gritos cesaron y vio que los ojos del pelinegro se abrían, se dejó caer al borde de la cama, agarrándose el corazón con la mano. "Merlín, Harry. ¿Qué demonios fue eso" ? Preguntó, mirando al joven de pelo negro con preocupación.

Harry parpadeó hacia él antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y respirar profundamente. Finalmente habló "Una pesadilla".

Draco obviamente sabía que tenía que ser una pesadilla. Él tenía las suyas, pero nada parecidas. Él asintió antes de preguntar "¿La guerra?" Se giró para ver a Harry asentir, pero no recibió palabras de él. Suspiró antes de acariciar la pierna de Harry. "Intenta dormir un poco". Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Se detuvo cuando una mano lo agarró por la muñeca y escuchó un murmullo similar a "Quédate". Se volvió para ver a Harry, que lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, se mordió el labio y asintió. "Está bien". Fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama otra vez, pero Harry se arrastró rápidamente, dejando espacio para que se acostara a su lado. Draco solo miró el lugar, luego a Harry y luego otra vez. "No sé ..." susurró. "¿Estás seguro?" Harry lo miró expectante. Suspiró y se acostó a su lado. "No esperes que haga esto todas las noches. Me gusta dormir en mi propia cama".

Harry cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra Draco. Rápidamente se durmió otra vez, perdiéndose de las palabras que el rubio dijo "No vas a hacer esto fácil, ¿verdad?"

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con menta, jabón y azúcar intoxicando sus sentidos y un calor desconocido pero no inoportuno presionando contra su espalda. Bloqueando el olor como siempre, se dio vuelta y encontró un mechón de cabello rubio asomándose por encima de las sábanas. Se rio para sí mismo antes de empujar el cuerpo. "Draco". Nada. "Draco". De nuevo, nada. Harry retiró las mantas para revelar un Draco Malfoy de aspecto suave, y no su habitual mirada puntiaguda.

Arrugó la cara antes de murmurar "Estoy durmiendo" y volvió a ponerse las mantas.

"Draco, despierta." Harry se rió.  
Se movió para volver a tirar de las mantas, pero escuchó un amortiguado "Si planeas mantener tus manos unidas a tu cuerpo, te sugiero que las quites de las mantas".

Harry volvió a reír antes de preguntar "No eres una persona mañanera, ¿verdad?"

Un gruñido y luego la cabeza del rubio finalmente apareció sobre las mantas. "Normalmente lo soy, ¡pero no cuando alguien grita en mis oídos toda la noche!"

Harry inmediatamente dejó de reír y su rostro cayó. "Correcto. Perdón por eso". Murmuró.

Draco se sintió mal por traerle de vuelta ese recuerdo, desvió su mirada del rostro de Harry. "No, lo siento Harry. No quise decir eso así. Estaba preocupado". Intentó mirar a la cara de Harry. "¿Puedes ... me perdonas? Realmente no quise decir eso".

Harry sonrió tímidamente antes de asentir. "Sí, por supuesto. Muy bien, voy a preparar el desayuno. ¿Qué quieres?" Dijo, saliendo de la cama y poniéndose la bata.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: "Sorpréndeme".

Cuando Draco bajó a la cocina, encontró a Harry junto a la estufa y la mesa puesta. Sobre la mesa había platos, utensilios y té, pero sin ningún alimento. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Oh, hola, solo unos panqueques", respondió Harry, mirando rápidamente sobre su hombro antes de regresar al desayuno.

"¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín, son" panqueques?", Preguntó, frunciendo la nariz de una manera asqueada.

"¿Qué- nunca has comido panqueques?" Draco sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, lo harás hoy. Siéntate, ya casi termino".

Draco se sentó y esperó a que Harry trajera las ... extrañas cosas marrones ... circulares ¿"panqueque"? "¿Esos son?", Preguntó, señalando el plato en el que estaban depositados.

"Mhmm. Toma alguno. Son increíbles con jarabe de arce, aquí ", dijo Harry, pasando un frasco con un poco de líquido marrón.

Draco simplemente hizo una mueca cuando cogió una de las cosas flácidas y la dejó caer en su plato. Roció un poco del jarabe en la parte superior, cortó un pequeño trozo y se lo llevó a la boca. Levantó la vista para ver a Harry mirándolo atentamente. Con una ceja levantada, la mordió.

¡Y mierda, fue lo mejor que había probado! La dulzura del jarabe mezclado con la suavidad del pastel hizo que los sabores se complementaran perfectamente. Draco vio la sonrisa emocionada en el rostro de Harry, claramente esperando que le dijera a Harry lo que pensaba. Se tragó el bocado y tomó un sorbo de té.

"¿Y bien?"

"Bueno..." Draco hizo una pausa por un segundo antes de que una gran sonrisa estallara en sus labios "¡Es maravilloso! ¿Cómo es tan suave? ¿Y el jarabe? ¡Guauu! Solo, wow". Comenzó a cortarse otra pieza cuando Harry se echó a reír.

Y como si Draco supiera exactamente lo que estaba en la mente de Harry, terminó su pensamiento "Por qué te besé..." Harry levantó la vista para ver al rubio mirando su plato, evitando claramente el contacto visual.

"Bueno, sí, pero eso no es todo".

La cabeza de Draco se levantó con una ceja levantada. "¿Qué más?"

"Bueno, um ..." dijo Harry, frotándose la nuca de manera nerviosa. "Te hice una pregunta ayer, y te fuiste. Lo mismo después del beso. Solo quería saber por qué". Draco no dijo nada, así que Harry divagó: "Solo espero no haberte asustado, porque hay algo serio que necesito discutir contigo".

Draco suspiró antes de decir: "Lo sé, fue grosero de mi parte salir corriendo así. Me disculpo. Pero tengo curiosidad de saber por qué quieres saber eso de mí".

Harry intentó sonreír, si fuera posible, para que el rubio se sintiera más cómodo. "¿Puedes seguirme al estudio?", Preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Siempre se sintió más cómodo en su cálido estudio, especialmente si discutía asuntos serios. Era raro eso.  
Draco asintió y luego siguió a Harry fuera de la cocina y hasta su estudio. Una vez adentro, miró a su alrededor. Un color beige llenaba las paredes con detalles en rojo oscuro por toda la habitación. Una gran chimenea con un manto cubierto de fotos daba a la puerta y el aroma a madera de roble inundó sus sentidos. Era puramente Harry y muy Gryffindoresco.

Observó a Harry sentado en su gran escritorio y le indicó a Draco que se sentara en el cómodo sillón frente a él. Era casi como si estuvieran en una reunión de negocios.

"Entonces", comenzó Harry, recogiendo una pluma para jugar. "¿Eres un Omega?" Harry sabía la respuesta, solo quería escuchar a Draco confirmarlo.

Draco lo estaba esperando, ya que Harry acababa de mencionarlo en la cocina. Respiró hondo, se mordió el labio y asintió. "Sí". Susurró. Levantó la vista para ver los labios de Harry fruncidos de manera pensativa, pero continuó antes de que pudiera responder. "¿Pero cómo lo supiste?"  
Harry sonrió, dejó la pluma y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio. "Bueno, porque soy un Alfa". Las cejas de Draco desaparecieron en su cabello y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse como un pez. No salieron palabras, así que Harry continuó "¿Sabes cómo funciona?"

Draco cerró la boca pero sus cejas todavía estaban levantadas cuando preguntó "¿Qué parte?"

"¿Cómo sé que tú eres Omega?" Draco sacudió la cabeza, sin confiar en su voz. Pensó que tenía algo que ver con los aromas, como había leído en el libro, pero Harry parecía saber más sobre esto que él, así que le dejó explicar. "Te puedo oler. Algo como menta, jabón y pienso en azúcar, pero no estoy seguro. Harry hizo una pausa y observó la expresión inmutable de Draco por un momento. "Hay algo que puedo hacer, siendo un Alfa y todo. Básicamente puedo bloquear tu olor, lo que a su vez bloquea tus emociones, lo que normalmente se traduciría en tu aroma. No puedo olerte ahora, porque probablemente estaría sobre ti si pudiera. Es bastante adictivo en realidad ".

Draco volvió a mirarlo boquiabierto como un pez, pero un nuevo sonrojo encontró su camino en sus mejillas. Harry se abstuvo de hablar hasta que Draco lo hizo, dejando que la información se asimilara. Finalmente encontró su voz y las palabras "Entonces, ¿cómo funciona eso?"

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Draco respiró hondo y respondió: "Bueno, leí un poco sobre eso de lo que pude encontrar en la biblioteca. Si tú eres un Alfa y yo un Omega, y puedes olerme, ¿eso significa que somos compañeros?

Harry comenzó a sonrojarse y farfulló por un segundo antes de decir "Bueno, no necesariamente. Dado que ambos no estamos emparejados y por nuestra proximidad, es probable que nos desarrollemos para estar unidos el uno al otro. Sin embargo, considerando nuestro pasado y todo eso, entiendo que podría ser, bueno, difícil encontrar una manera de superarlo. Draco permaneció en silencio, así que Harry continuó. "Estoy dispuesto a dejar todo atrás, comenzar de nuevo. Mientras eso sea lo que quieras".

Draco se mordió el labio con fuerza antes de decir "Supongo..."

"Quiero decir, hemos sido bastante corteses entre nosotros, incluso diría amigables. Me gustaría conocerte, Draco". Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Sí, besar es muy amigable", dijo Draco con una sonrisa. "Me gustaría eso". Él respondió en voz baja. Comenzó a pellizcarse los dedos al recordar más de lo que había leído. "Todavía hay algo que no entiendo. Realmente no sé cómo funciona todo, pero ¿cómo sabes que has encontrado a tu verdadero compañero?"

Harry se recostó y le sonrió por un momento antes de responder: "No estoy completamente seguro, pero creo que ya he encontrado al mío".

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Notas de dracosbadfaith: El fluff es fuerte en este capítulo. Y es súper largo. Creo que he rellenado algunos agujeros con este capítulo, pero todavía se siente muy inacabado. Su relación comenzará pronto. ¿Son confusos los puntos de vista? porque siento que a veces los confundo ¡Déjenme saber lo que ustedes piensan!

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Mis notas: Tengo que aclarar algo importante, aún a estas alturas del fic. He estado traduciendo según yo entiendo la historia, aunque hay partes en las que realmente no estoy segura de que pensaba exactamente la autora.

Por ejemplo: ¿Recuerdan que al principio Harry percibía un aroma a menta?

Pues en este capítulo la autora decía que el aroma que percibía era a hierbabuena, por lo que decidí cambiarlo a menta para no perder el hilo principal de la historia.

¿Por qué puso hierbabuena? ¡Ni idea!

Tal vez se confundió.

Una vez mas les agradezco por leer.

🌸 Por cierto, estamos llegando al final de la primera parte 🙁


	7. Compañeros

Nota de dracosbadfith: ¡Oh, hola! Lo siento, no he actualizado esto en mucho tiempo. Ha estado en mi mente durante días, pero he estado súper ocupada. Este capítulo es muy largo y ha tomado mucho tiempo escribirlo. Los próximos capítulos deberían ser fáciles y espero publicar el nuevo pronto. Este está lleno de fluff y Drarry, ¡espero que les guste! Ha sido un desafío escribir, pero no me doy por vencida. ¡Por favor comenten! :)

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Las mejillas del pequeño Omega se pusieron de un rojo brillante y sus ojos se abrieron dramáticamente.

"¿Quién? Yo ... no sabía ..."

Harry solo le sonrió. "Como dije, Draco. Has cambiado. Y últimamente he estado tan feliz contigo, mucho más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo …" Él respiró y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Hermione lo iba a matar. "Realmente me gustaría conocerte, Draco".

Draco permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de responder en voz baja: "También me gustaría. Pero, antes, ¿estabas insinuando que soy tu compañero? ¿Yo podría serlo?"

Harry suspiro. "No sé, pero sí sé que tu olor me vuelve loco y no puedo …" Se silenció, realmente cuestionándose si debería arriesgarse.

Mientras Harry luchaba consigo mismo internamente, Draco preguntó: "¿No puedes, qué?" Parecía asustado. Harry no quería que eso pasara.

Se disculpó internamente con Hermione antes de decir "No puedo … tener suficiente de ti. Siempre quiero estar cerca de ti, pero no quiero asustarte.

"No me vas a asustar". Draco hizo una pausa por un momento antes de continuar. "Es solo, todo este lío en el que nos hemos metido. Estoy tan confundido y no sé cómo sentirme por nada. Especialmente lo relacionado a los compañeros porque creo que eres tú pero no sé cómo saberlo. Necesito hablar con alguien pero no tengo a nadie a quien acudir. Mi madre no está y ella es la única que sabe de mí. Harry, estoy tan perdido que no sé cómo lidiar con todo esto". Después de divagar, Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Estaba escrito en toda su cara. Le temblaban las manos y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Harry se puso de pie y caminó frente al rubio. Ver a su Omega en apuros realmente había sacado a relucir sus instintos de Alfa. Se agachó para verlo mejor y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. "Si estás perdido, te encontraré". Y con eso, Draco se quebró y un sollozo desgarrador llenó el silencio en el estudio. Harry deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó.

Se quedaron así por un rato, Harry abrazando a Draco y Draco aferrándose a él. El pequeño Omega había dejado de llorar, pero no lo soltó. No podía dejarlo ir.

Después de un largo rato de permanecer abrazados, Harry comenzó a frotar círculos suaves en la espalda de Draco con la esperanza de calmarlo. Después de un rato decidió romper el silencio. "¿Draco?"  
Draco se quedó callado por un momento. No confiaba en su voz, así que apretó un poco a Harry en respuesta. Realmente no quería dejarlo ir.

Pero Harry no pareció entender eso, así que se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos. Las lágrimas manchaban su piel de porcelana. La cara de Harry cambió a una de preocupación y exhaló un casi silencioso "Oh, Draco". Levantó la mano y se las limpió con los pulgares.

Draco se inclinó ante el ligero toque antes de que la mano de Harry se desenroscara y acunara la mejilla de Draco.

El pequeño Omega se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. Levantó la mano y sostuvo la mano de Harry con la suya, por lo que quedó atrapada entre su mejilla y su mano.

La otra mano de Harry se levantó y apartó algunos mechones del cabello platino de su rostro. "¿Draco?" Repitió.

Draco abrió los ojos y miró profundamente a Harry. Un susurro "¿Sí?" escapó de sus labios.

Harry suspiró y dijo "Sé que esto es difícil para ti, y es confuso y totalmente desconcertante, pero quiero estar ahí para ti. Quiero ayudarte, déjame ayudarte".

Draco le apretó la mano antes de quitársela de la mejilla, sin embargo continuó sosteniéndola. Entrelazó sus dedos y respiró hondo y tembloroso. "Está bien". Volvió a mirar a Harry. "Pero, creo que eres tú".

Harry sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Mientras se abrazaron en silencio, pudo pensar en todo lo que el rubio había dicho. Especialmente cómo Draco pensó que Harry era su compañero.

Harry asintió antes de que una sonrisa incontrolable apareciera en su rostro. "Bueno, casi puedo asegurarte que eres mi compañero. Así que eso me hace…" se quedó callado con la esperanza de que Draco lo entendiera.

"Eso te hace mío". Terminó. Toda preocupación y vacilación abandonó su rostro.

Harry asintió nuevamente, su sonrisa creció aún más, antes de preguntar "¿Sabes cómo funciona?"

Draco volvió a morderse el labio y asintió. "Creo que sí, pero, ¿cómo estamos seguros?"

Harry solo se rió entre dientes y dijo: "No es algo que está profetizado o escrito en las estrellas. Tenemos algo que decir sobre de quién nos enamoramos. Todo tiene que ver con los olores y lo que nos atrae ".

Draco respiró hondo antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro también. "Está bien."

Harry levantó una ceja. "¿Está bien?"

Draco asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, eso explica algunos de mis sentimientos. Me alegro de que eso esté resuelto". Se rió, y Harry dijo que nunca había escuchado algo tan hermoso.

Hubo una pausa de silencio y Harry solo miró a Draco con tanto cariño que Draco se sonrojó. "¿Entonces …?" Preguntó, evitando la mirada de Harry.

"¿Así que…?"

"¿Qué, uhm, estamos …?"

Harry canturreó alegremente. "¿Qué somos?"

Draco asintió.

"Lo que quieras que seamos. Sólo quiero estar contigo."

Draco se sonrojó de nuevo y dijo en voz baja: "Yo también. Pero…"

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron. "¿Pero?"

Draco levantó la vista y vio la expresión preocupada de Harry. "Oh no. Quiero estar contigo, no hay duda de eso. Es solo que me gustaría una etiqueta para esto. No solo compañeros, ya sabes, si eso tiene sentido".

Harry se relajó visiblemente y captó el mensaje que Draco le estaba lanzando. Él sonrió y contestó: "Creo que hemos establecido que somos compañeros ahora", Draco se río, "y realmente me gustaría estar contigo. Entonces, Draco Malfoy, ¿te gustaría ser mi novio, de hecho pareja?"

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada. "Sí, sí me gustaría". Harry le sonrió. "Mierda, Harry Potter es mi novio".

"Y amigo", agregó Harry.

"Y amigo." Draco sonrió.

Se sentaron allí sonriéndose el uno al otro por unos momentos antes de que Draco preguntara "¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Cuánto me gustaría besarte en este momento", respondió Harry en voz baja.

"¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Una invitación?".

Harry se rió antes de inclinarse y colocar un casto beso en los suaves labios del rubio. Era diferente de cuando Draco lo había besado, un pequeño y rápido beso, pero de todos modos lo amaba.

Harry se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la cabeza al Omega, luego regresó para sentarse en su escritorio. Miró al rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
"No puedo creer que estemos juntos ahora". Las cejas de Draco se fruncieron.

"Qué quieres decir."

"Estoy sorprendido. Nunca pensé que nos reuniríamos. Ya sabes, con nuestra historia y todo".

Draco agachó la cabeza. "Pensé que habíamos superado eso …"

"¡Oh no! Eso no es lo que quise decir. Es solo que, cuando lo piensas, es una maravilla cómo hemos podido mirar más allá de todo y encontrarnos".

Draco levantó la vista para ver la gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara de Harry. "Supongo". Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. "Imagina lo que pensaría mi padre". Él se rió entre dientes. Harry hizo una mueca. De repente, una lechuza voló desde una de las ventanas abiertas del estudio y aterrizó en la lámpara del escritorio.  
"Oh, tienes negocios que hacer. Yo solo…" dijo Draco, señalando a la puerta.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Eso no es necesario. Puedes quedarte. Y puedes entrar cuando quieras. Me di cuenta de que realmente no has estado aquí antes de hoy, pero también vives aquí ahora. Y paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, así que me gustaría que me hicieras compañía." Harry sonrió, desatando la carta de la pata de la lechuza y agarrando una pluma cercana.

Draco permaneció en silencio por un minuto antes de decir "Bien, ya vuelvo". Se fue y un momento después regresó con un grueso libro de la biblioteca. "Solo quiero leer, si eso está bien".

"Por supuesto. Lo que quieras ".  
Draco leyó y Harry respondió a la carta que le enviaron. Después de enviarla de vuelta, se recostó y miró a la belleza rubia frente a él.

"¿Por qué ya no usas magia?" La pregunta rompió la concentración de Draco y se levantó para mirar a Harry.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Preguntó, la confusión aparecía en sus cejas fruncidas.

"Noté que dejaste tu ropa en el sótano junto a la lavadora el otro día. Sé que no estás familiarizado con la tecnología muggle, pero podrías haber usado la magia con la misma facilidad. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieres?"

Draco se encogió de hombros. "No es eso. Mi nueva varita no funciona para mí de la misma manera que la anterior. No me gusta usarla mucho". Él respondió en voz baja.

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia un mueble grande y bellamente tallado en la esquina de la habitación. Abrió un cajón y revolvió un poco el interior antes de sacar algo y sentarse nuevamente frente a Draco. "Olvidé darte esto antes. Recordé que lo tenía en tu juicio, pero olvidé devolverlo. Dijo, entregando la vieja varita de espino de Draco.

"¿Todavía la tienes?" Él levantó la vista, la sorpresa llenó sus ojos.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
"No esperaba que … Esto es mucho. Gracias por esto".

Harry sonrió, mirando al Omega mientras este pasaba los dedos sobre su vieja varita, sintiendo su magia una vez más. "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" Harry asintió para que continuara. "Bueno, pensé que tal vez podríamos ir de compras hoy. Así puedo conseguir algo de ropa ya que no tengo ninguna, y no quiero seguir quitándote la tuya". Draco se mordió el labio y comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su camisa, y Harry se dio cuenta de que no lo había hecho. No le dio más ropa para usar. Todo lo que tenía era el pijama que llevaba puesto.

"Sí, podemos hacer eso. Sin embargo, te conseguiré un cambio de ropa, porque no creo que quieras salir así". Él señaló su pijama.

Draco se rió entre dientes y dijo: "No, en realidad no. Gracias."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No es nada". Luego pensó por un minuto y pensó en sus planes para el día. "Oh, también, se supone que Hermione vendrá por un rato después del trabajo, pero eso no es hasta las 6. Solo pensé que tenía que informártelo".

"¿Granger?" Harry asintió. "Bien."  
Harry se levantó y fue a su habitación a buscar ropa nueva para él. Cuando la halló volvió.

"Aquí está." Susurró.

Draco lo miró con una sonrisa sincera, se puso de puntillas, le dio un beso rápido y luego se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

"¿Qué tal este?" Harry levantó una camiseta marrón con cuello en v.

Draco arrugó la nariz antes de decir "¡No en ese color se ve horrible!" Harry se rió entre dientes.

Habían ido de compras a algunas tiendas muggle, a pesar de que Draco dudaba al principio. Harry lo convenció de que eran como tiendas mágicas, pero con mejor ropa y no solo prendas únicas. La verdad es que ayudó a Harry a mantenerse alejado de todos los reporteros que inundaban las calles, tratando de obtener un primer plano del niño que vivió dos veces. Era bastante molesto no poder salir al mundo mágico público sin glamour o algo así, así que trató de evitarlo lo más posible.

Habían pasado por algunas tiendas en las que Draco no encontró nada que le gustara, así que siguieron adelante. Harry trató de ayudar a Draco eligiendo diferentes ropas en las que pensó que el rubio se vería bien, pero siempre había algo que criticar, ya sea el estilo, el corte o el color.

"¿Y qué le pasa al marrón?", Preguntó Harry con una ceja levantada.

"Nada, solo que pertenece a la casa más horrible de Hogwarts." Draco se rió por lo bajo.

Harry no se ofendió, no realmente, pero se burló de todos modos. "¡Gryffindor NO es la casa más horrible de Hogwarts! Prueba la casa que …"

Draco se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry con una expresión seria "¿Estás seguro de que quieres terminar esa oración?" Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Muy bien, pero todavía te lo estoy sugiriendo. Y lo vas a usar".

Draco suspiró y dijo: "No aguantas nada".

Harry podría haber jurado que captó una sonrisa.

5 horas, 10 bolsas y una billetera mucho más liviana después, Harry y Draco se dirigían a casa.

Draco finalmente convenció a Harry de ir a las tiendas más caras y elegantes después de no encontrar nada en los grandes almacenes habituales que Harry frecuentaba. No estaba preocupado por el dinero, ser rico ayudaba, simplemente no quería tratar con el tipo de personas que compraban en las tiendas caras y elegantes. Cuando aparecieron en el escalón de la entrada, vieron que la puerta estaba abierta. Inmediatamente, sacaron sus varitas y compartieron una mirada antes de entrar sigilosamente.

"¡Harry!" Un cuerpo con una cabeza de cabello tupido voló a sus brazos y lo envolvió en un abrazo aplastante de huesos tan pronto como entraron.

"Hermione". Harry suspiró aliviado. "Llegaste temprano, ¿está todo bien? ¿Pensé que vendrías después del trabajo?"

Hermione lo soltó y se alisó la ropa. "Terminamos más temprano hoy. No me di cuenta hasta el último minuto. Lamento aparecer sin previo aviso, debí haberte dicho". Se inclinó un poco más cerca para susurrar: "Usé la llave que está debajo de la maceta".

Harry se rio entre dientes. "De acuerdo, está bien. Nosotros salimos por un rato".

Miró detrás de Harry para ver a Draco Malfoy y muchas bolsas de compras a sus pies. "Ya veo. ¿Te divertiste, verdad?" Ella se echó a reír.

"Oh, sí. Draco no tenía nada al llegar aquí, así que salimos a comprarle algunas cosas".

"Oh, eso es muy amable de tu parte Harry".

Asintió hacia la cocina. "Sí. ¿Quieres una copa? Podemos hablar allí. Se volvió hacia Draco. "Ven."

Draco sacudió la cabeza y señaló las bolsas. "Debería guardar esto. Ve y habla con ella". Harry sonrió y asintió. Los dos entraron a la cocina, dejando a Draco para llevar las maletas arriba.

"Te gusta", dijo Hermione, poniendo el agua a hervir en la estufa. Harry iba a decir algo pero ella lo detuvo con una mano en el aire. "Ahora, sé lo que vas a decir, vas a tratar de negarlo, pero te conozco mejor que eso. Cada vez que me llamaste por Floo esta semana fue para hablar sobre Draco. Además, veo la forma en que lo miras. Incluso en su juicio. Sé que es un Omega, Harry, pero ¿de verdad quieres quedar atrapado en todo eso?"

Harry se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño a la defensiva. "¿Todo de qué?"

"Sabes de lo que estoy hablando Harry. Su pasado, tu pasado. Hay mucha historia allí ".

"Lo sé, pero hemos hablado de eso y lo hemos dejado todo atrás. Éramos jóvenes y hubo una guerra que nos separó en lados opuestos. Pero, hemos llegado a una conclusión. Vamos a ver qué nos depara el futuro". Se movieron para sentarse a la mesa uno frente al otro. "Hay, uhm, más sin embargo". Dijo, pasándose una mano por el cabello desordenado. Hermione solo lo miró fijamente, obligándolo a continuar. "Él me besó". Sus ojos se abrieron casi con humor. "Lo estaba ayudando a hornear, y luego tuvimos una pelea de comida y luego él me besó". Ella parpadeó hacia él. "Hay más". Suspiró. "Hablamos sobre todo. Él es un Omega, yo soy un Alfa, compañeros. También hablamos el uno del otro, y bueno …" No sabía si debería haber dicho que estaban juntos ahora, o esperar para ver si ella entendió la indirecta.

Aparentemente no. Ella solo levantó una ceja.

Harry realmente no quería frustrarla, así que continuó a regañadientes. "Bueno, hablamos de compañeros y podría haber mencionado que encontré el mío y él preguntó, así que le dije que era él y que yo era suyo". O eso creía. Decidió dejar de lado la parte en que Draco sufrió un ataque de pánico y que lo sostuvo durante varios minutos. "Así que sí. Eso pasó. Y ahora estamos juntos". Él levantó la vista para ver su expresión.

Su expresión era fría y tranquila. Harry no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. "¿Juntos como en juntos, juntos?", Preguntó y Harry asintió. Respiró hondo antes de ponerse de pie y se dirigió hacia la tetera chirriante en la estufa. Les sirvió las dos tazas de té y otra para quien Harry supuso que era Draco. Ella colocó su taza muy cerca de él y se sentó frente a él nuevamente, tomando un sorbo tranquilo de su taza. "He lanzado un hechizo refrescante". Dijo señalando su taza.

Harry levantó cautelosamente su taza y tomó un sorbo. Perfecto. "¿No estás enojada?", Preguntó, realmente curioso sobre su reacción. Él pensó que ella estaría rebotando en las paredes en este punto, pero en cambio ella se sentó frente a él, bebiendo su té como si solo estuvieran discutiendo el clima.

"No sé como estoy". Bajó la taza y entrelazó los dedos. "Me sorprende que esto haya sucedido; confundido cómo lo hizo; preguntándome qué podría haberte hecho hablar con él antes de que yo también tuviera una oportunidad. Conociéndote, lo hubieras asustado. Pero, si ustedes dos pueden superar su pasado y sus diferencias, entonces supongo que … estoy feliz por ustedes. Siempre y cuando se traten bien, eso es todo".  
Los ojos de Harry fueron los que se abrieron ahora. "Así que no estás enojada". Quería aclararlo antes de reunir a la chica de cabello espeso con su nuevo novio.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, no estoy enojada. Extremadamente confundida, pero no enojada. No sabía que ustedes dos se han acercado tanto en los últimos días".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Sí, definitivamente es diferente. Acabamos de hablar esta mañana. Fue entonces cuando decidimos probar, ¿sabes? Y sobre lo que dijiste antes, sobre que me gusta, tienes razón. Realmente me gusta. Ha cambiado mucho. Él tiene esta luz sobre él ahora … No lo sé, Mione. Simplemente, me alegro de que nos estemos acercando".

Hermione le sonrió. "Estás tan enamorado, ¿lo sabías?" Tomó otro sorbo de té.

Harry se burló. "No estoy enamorado. Solo estoy feliz."

"Mhmm …" fue la respuesta de Hermione.

Draco se había retirado a la biblioteca después de guardar su ropa nueva en el armario de su habitación. Había decidido leer algunos hechizos antiguos que no había practicado desde Hogwarts, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba descansando y abrió la puerta para encontrar a Hermione Granger sonriéndole.

"Hola". Dijo con una voz alegre que Draco no había escuchado venir de ella antes, y mucho menos dirigida a él.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando respondió con un simple "Hola".

"¿Puedo entrar?", Preguntó cortésmente.

Draco simplemente dio un paso atrás para dejarla entrar. Ella le dio las gracias y le entregó una taza de té. Ella entró en la habitación. "Oh wow. No he estado aquí en mucho tiempo. Harry me dijo lo que has hecho con este lugar. Se ve maravilloso". Ella giró lentamente y observó su entorno.

"Acabo de hacer que Kreacher lo arregle con algunos hechizos de limpieza. Nada especial." Se encogió de hombros, dejó la taza sobre el escritorio y deslizó las manos en los bolsillos.

Hermione ladeó un poco la cabeza y dijo: "Harry también me habló de tu varita. Fue muy amable de su parte devolvértela".

Levantó una ceja y dijo: "Sí, lo fue. Y se lo agradecí". Ella se sentó en el respaldo del sofá, mirándolo con una expresión que no podía leer. Él quería que ella llegara al punto de su visita. Claramente, era importante si Harry no la acompañaba. "Granger, ¿por qué estás aquí?", Preguntó con voz cansada.

"Harry me dijo que necesitabas a alguien con quien hablar". Dijo sinceramente.

"Genial, ¿qué más ha dicho?" Murmuró por lo bajo. "Mira, Granger, no es que no aprecie tu oferta y el intento de Harry de discutir conmigo asuntos que francamente no te conciernen... " se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio su mano señalando a la chica.

"Draco" Sus ojos se abrieron al usar su primer nombre. "Sé que este es un tema delicado, pero estamos preocupados por ti. Me gustaría hablar contigo, por favor".

No solo lo llamó "Draco", sino que también dijo que estaba preocupada por él y le pidió que hablara con amabilidad. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y preguntó: "¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás planeando?"

Ella parecía escandalizada. "No estoy planeando nada. Harry me pidió que fuera a hablar contigo sobre tu herencia. Sé que desconfías de que la gente sepa, pero lo prometo, solo se lo contó a Ron y a mí. Lo descubrió el día de tu juicio y no sabía que no querías que nadie lo supiera. No se lo hemos dicho a nadie y no planeamos hacerlo. Tampoco usaremos esta información para nada. Solo queremos ayudarte".

Draco dudaba mucho, pero sabía que si Harry confiaba en ella, él también podría hacerlo. Realmente quería irrumpir en el estudio de Harry y confrontarlo por decírselo a ella y a Weasley, pero sabía que Harry simplemente se enojaría y lo haría hablar con ella de todos modos. Decidió evitar todo eso.

Suspiró e hizo su camino para sentarse en el sillón frente al sofá. Ella se volvió para mirarlo. "Está bien. Hablaré, pero solo para no molestar a Harry. No puedo soportar eso ahora".

Ella le sonrió. "También me habló de ustedes dos".

De acuerdo, ahora estaba realmente molesto con Harry. No, no habían hablado sobre exponer su relación, y él esperaba que sus amigos se enteraran, pero al menos pensó que se lo dirían juntos. "¿Te lo dijo?", Preguntó en voz baja.

Su sonrisa creció. "Sí, está muy feliz de estar contigo. No ha podido dejar de hablar de ti. Cosas buenas, quiero decir. Realmente le gustas, Draco."

Sus emociones se calmaron al escuchar todo eso de Granger. Todavía quería terminar con esta conversación. ¡Había tenido un largo día por el amor de Merlín! "Está bien, Granger. Hablemos".

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Nota de dracosbadfith: Por favor, comenten :)

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Ya solo falta un capítulo para el final, ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora la historia?

Espero sus comentarios y estrellitas XD


	8. Somos Alfa y Omega

Nota de dracosbadfaith: No he revisado esto desde julio, lo siento si algo está mal. ¡Disfruten!

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Después de despedirse de Hermione, Harry y Draco se retiraron a su habitación (la habitación de Harry, ya que era la más grande, pero Draco no tenía ningún problema con eso), y comenzaron a prepararse para ir a la cama.

Hermione había dejado a Draco con algunas cosas en que pensar, pero por ahora, todo lo que quería hacer era acurrucarse en la cama y dormir para siempre. Había sido un día largo y Draco recibió el golpe de gracia con la visita de Granger. Se dio cuenta de que Harry también estaba agotado, ya que bostezaba demasiado para alguien que aseguraba encontrarse bien. Incluso con su energía Alfa, Draco podía decir que Harry estaba indudablemente exhausto.

Se sentó en la cama mientras veía a Harry quitarse la camisa y moverse al baño para lavarse. Admiraba los músculos magros que brillaban con orgullo en su espalda, la piel oscura que los envolvía contra sus huesos. Quería tocarlos, pasar sus dedos sobre ellos para sentir lo fuertes que realmente eran; quería probar, lamer y chupar la piel flexible...

El Omega estaba babeando antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se secó rápidamente los labios con el dorso de la mano, se puso de pie y se acercó a la cómoda para cambiarse. Podía ver a Harry en el espejo del baño, jugueteando con algún tipo de matraz de pociones que Draco no sabía para qué era.

Arrastrándose hacia el baño, con una pregunta en sus labios, Draco se detuvo abruptamente cuando Harry cerró la puerta. Ni siquiera vio que estaba mirándolo.

Sorprendido, Draco terminó de vestirse y se metió en la cama, del lado en que la última noche durmió con el Alfa. Pasaron unos minutos mientras Draco jugueteaba sin sentido alguno con las sábanas que lo cubrían. No quería irrumpir en el baño y exigirle a Harry que le dijera para qué era la poción y por qué cerró la puerta. Draco solo sonaría loco. Así que decidió darle a Harry la privacidad que claramente quería, y lo esperó pacientemente. Algo que su yo más joven nunca hubiera hecho. Él solo esperaría hasta que su novio saliera para preguntarle.

Novio. Todavía era tan nuevo. Nunca antes había tenido novio. Ni siquiera era realmente gay, no es que tuviera nada en contra, simplemente nunca lo consideró. La única razón por la que tenía uno ahora era porque en realidad era su compañero. Eso también era nuevo, pero estaba de acuerdo con eso. Más que bien, en realidad, porque realmente le gustaba este Harry. El que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en Hogwarts.  
Mientras intentaba pensar cuánto había cambiado Harry desde que se graduaron hace unos meses, el tema de sus pensamientos salió del baño y se acostó a su lado. Draco le sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque un poco tenso. Draco no era de los que andaban por las ramas, realmente quería saber qué le pasaba a Harry.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó, mirando al moreno tratar de ponerse más cómodo.

Harry hizo una pausa "¿Qué?"

"La poción".

Harry no dijo nada por un minuto y Draco vio un sonrojo en su cuello. "No es nada", murmuró, pero Draco no creía nada de eso. Se giró para mirar a Harry.

"No aprecio que me mientas, y claramente no sé que pensar si cierras la puerta para evitar que mire. ¿Para qué era la poción?"

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos. Estaba mentalmente debatiendo si decirle o no a Draco, pero Draco continuó mirándolo fijamente. Finalmente se rindió. "Es para ayudarme a dormir". Murmuró, pero Draco lo escuchó porque también se esforzó en oír.

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó en voz baja.

"Porque tengo pesadillas malas. A veces todavía pasan, afortunadamente la poción ayuda mucho".

"¿Cómo la otra noche?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "La guerra ..." se interrumpió pero Draco entendió perfectamente. Él asintió también y se quedaron en silencio por un minuto. Cuando sintió que comenzaba a dormitar, Draco se acurrucó más bajo las sábanas.

Harry recibió el mensaje y apagó la luz de la mesilla de noche, luego rodó hacia el Omega y se acurrucó a su alrededor. Y así durmieron hasta altas horas de la mañana.

Había pasado una semana y todo iba realmente bien para sorpresa de Harry. Estaba un poco preocupado porque Draco volviera a convertirse en el ignorante idiota que solía ser, pero Draco demostró que estaba equivocado. Era extremadamente servicial ahora que estaba más cómodo estando cerca de Harry. Había ayudado a organizar un horario para Harry, ordenó su correo con él, incluso llegó a organizar reuniones con Kingsley y otros miembros importantes del Ministerio.

Kingsley le había preguntado a Harry cómo se llevaba con Draco, ya que no veía al hombre desde el juicio. Harry le dijo la verdad, dejando de lado la parte de que eran compañeros, pero le dijo a Kingsley que estaban juntos y felices.

No se había dado cuenta de lo solo que se había sentido. Después de la guerra, Ginny y él decidieron terminar las cosas, simplemente porque tenía que encontrar a su compañero (quien, se dio cuenta después de muchos intentos fallidos, no era la pelirroja). También Ginny se iba de Londres para viajar con su equipo profesional de Quidditch al que se había unido. Harry estaba realmente feliz por ella, y se sintió mal por no corresponder los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él. Lo mejor era dejarla ir, pero eso no significaba que no necesitaba a nadie. Ahí es donde entró Draco y, aunque cambió todo su mundo, le trajo una alegría que no había experimentado antes en sus 18 años.

Observó al Omega morderse el labio en concentración mientras hacía otra lista, poniendo una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Harry. Caminó detrás de Draco y pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura delgada, presionó un suave beso contra su cuello. Draco se rió entre dientes cuando giró la cabeza para capturar los labios de Harry contra los suyos.

"Hola". Harry susurró contra los pálidos labios.

"Hola". Draco le lanzó una sonrisa impresionante.

"¿Qué estás escribiendo?" Harry se echó hacia atrás y se arrojó junto a Draco en el banco en el que estaba sentado.

"Oh nada. Solo una lista de cosas para recordar esta semana".

"¿Me incumbe?", Preguntó Harry.

"Se trata de la reunión con El Profeta, queriendo saber cómo el Salvador está manejando la vida después de Hogwarts; los comestibles que necesitamos para esta semana: leche, tostadas, huevos, todas las cosas deliciosas; y cena con Granger y su comadreja. Estoy seguro de que estoy olvidando algo, así que estoy tratando de averiguar qué", respondió Draco, tocando el extremo de su pluma en la barbilla.

Harry sonrió y besó su mejilla antes de sacar a Draco de su abrazo y salir de la cocina, no queriendo distraer más al rubio de sus pensamientos.

Se retiró a su estudio como siempre, y comenzó a prepararse para su entrevista con el Profeta. Draco le había recordado que tendría que dejar su mundo de confort que había construido dentro de las paredes del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, después de no haber aparecido en más de una semana, para explicarle a la prensa y a todo el Mundo Mágico que él estaba bien y no había cambiado mucho desde que dejó Hogwarts.

Excepto por que su mente se abasteció de un Omega en particular.

Quería contarles a todos sobre él y Draco, quería gritarlo desde los tejados, escribirlo en el costado de los edificios y llevar un letrero en el pecho que le dijera al mundo que había encontrado a su compañero, su única persona verdadera. La única persona que ha necesitado y que necesitará.

Pero dudó.

La reacción seguramente iba a ser negativa. El chico que vivió encontró pareja con el ex mortífago Malfoy. Sabía que Draco era mucho más que su pasado y sus errores, pero nadie más lo vería. La transformación de Malfoy el mortífago a Draco el dulce Omega representaba un cambio drástico, pero nadie conocía a Draco como Harry. Y es por eso que decidió mantener su relación privada. Era mejor así.

La mañana de la entrevista, Harry debía encontrarse con el periodista en un pequeño café a pocas cuadras al oeste de su casa. Mientras se preparaba para irse, vio a Draco moviéndose de pie junto a la puerta, su labio inferior apretado entre sus dientes blancos perlados, sus ojos clavados en sus zapatos y sus cejas fruncidas. Parecía preocupado.

Harry se acercó al rubio y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo un poco más pequeño. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y la apretó ligeramente. "¿Estas bien?"

Draco se movió y susurró suavemente "Sí."

Estuvieron en silencio por un minuto, Harry esperando que Draco continuara con lo que claramente le estaba molestando, y Draco rezando en silencio para que Harry lo dejara ir.

"Draco ..." Harry dijo expectante.

El Omega hizo una mueca y se extrajo del abrazo del Alfa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo. "¿Estás listo? Hemos revisado algunas posibles preguntas que podrían hacer, así que deberías estar preparado para responder. Sabes que comenzarán con lo básico: oportunidades de trabajo, funciones en el ministerio, proyectos actuales, etcétera, etcétera".

"Draco". Harry interrumpió, pero fue en vano.

"... entonces harán preguntas personales, que deberías poder manejar, no deberían ser demasiado difíciles. Saber evitar cosas como detalles financieros, pero tú ya conoces como son esos buitres hambrientos".

"Draco". Harry intentó de nuevo, acercándose un poco más al rubio.

"Relaciones personales, bueno, eso depende de ti. Están Granger y Weasley, sobre los que sin duda preguntarán. En cuanto a las relaciones románticas ... bueno, um ..." ahí es donde Draco pareció vacilar y Harry se dio cuenta rápidamente.

Draco se alejó y desvió la mirada hacia sus zapatos. Harry aprovechó esta oportunidad para tratar de consolar al Omega. Lo envolvió nuevamente en su fornido abrazo una vez más, sosteniendo al rubio contra su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón sincronizarse en un patrón rítmico de golpes.

"Sabes lo que sucederá, ¿no? ¿Si se los digo?" Susurró entre los claros mechones de cabello. Draco solo respondió con un leve asentimiento, apretando a Harry más fuerte. "Lo siento, amor". Era obvio que Draco quería decirle a todos, al igual que Harry, pero sabía lo mismo que el moreno. La cuestión es que nada bueno saldría de eso. Harry besó la cabeza de Draco y retrocedió, no queriendo llegar tarde.

"Te veré más tarde". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta. Draco ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, se giró y subió las escaleras. Harry suspiró y cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de bajar los escalones y dirigirse hacia el café.

Draco podía admitir que estaba exagerando. Ambos sabían que mantener su relación para ellos mismos era la mejor opción en lugar de contarle a todos al respecto. Sus amigos cercanos lo sabían, al igual que el Ministro de Magia, según la solicitud de Harry porque tenía que saber cómo estaban, viviendo juntos y todo.

Pero Draco todavía estaba un poco molesto. Estaba orgulloso de estar con Harry, y si pasaran el resto de sus vidas juntos como compañeros, todos eventualmente lo descubrirían de todos modos, no importaba si se lo dirían a la prensa ellos mismos o si los verían juntos en público, haciendo compras o tomando un paseo por el parque, tomados de la mano o besándose a escondidas.

Draco sonrió ante la idea, luego frunció el ceño recordando que eso no es lo que Harry quería. La forma en que estaba actuando le indicaba que no tenía intención de que supieran sobre ellos, nunca. ¿Estaba avergonzado Harry de estar con Draco?

Por supuesto que lo estaba, pensó Draco. ¡Soy un Ex Mortífago por Merlín! ¿Por qué alguien estaría orgulloso de eso?

Draco sintió que le ardían los ojos y vio que su visión se nublaba antes de echar la cabeza sobre la almohada, y sollozó, preguntándose cuándo fue que se convirtió en una savia tan sensible.

La entrevista estaba llegando a su fin cuando Anne, la entrevistadora, dijo que tenía algunas preguntas finales para él. Ella ya había hecho exactamente las mismas preguntas o preguntas muy similares a las que le advirtió Draco, con respecto al empleo de Harry, su posición en el ministerio, cualquier proyecto presente o futuro que planeara poner en acción, y muchas, muchas más. También preguntó brevemente sobre Hermione y Ron, otra cosa en la que Draco tenía razón. Pero todavía tenía que preguntarle sobre su vida amorosa, algo que temía.

Había visto la expresión en la cara de Draco antes de irse, sintió la barrera fría que Draco intentó construir de la nada para separarse de Harry, la forma en que se abrazó tan fuerte ... todo estaba muy mal para Harry, y él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, a pesar de su renuencia a hacerlo. Pero si él estaba feliz con Draco, y Draco con él, ¿por qué no decirles a todos? Lo temía porque no quería lastimar a nadie, haciéndoles creer que los traicionó al enamorarse de uno de los seguidores de Voldemort.

Pero no era así. Simplemente se había enamorado de alguien que había cambiado para mejor, que era una persona maravillosa y amorosa ahora que se había encontrado entre los escombros de su pasado y sus errores. Alguien que no solo hacía de Harry una mejor persona, sino que era bueno para él, que lo trataba como debe ser tratado, que se preocupaba por él de la forma en que nunca antes lo habían cuidado.

Se retiró de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la pregunta de la periodista "¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida? Es decir, en un sentido romántico".

Harry sonrió, antes dudaba, temío este momento durante horas ... pero ahora sabía exactamente qué decir. No dudaba, y estaba más que dispuesto a responder esta simple pregunta.

Draco escuchó el familiar estallido de la aparición y de la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, seguido de pasos apresurados.

Colocó su libro sobre la mesa de café, su lectura de poesía fue interrumpida por la llegada de su novio. Él salió de la biblioteca y caminó hacia las escaleras, mirando hacia abajo para ver a Harry con su capa caída a su lado en el piso, su espalda presionada contra la puerta principal.

Draco bajó lentamente las escaleras, dándose cuenta de que el Alfa estaba aturdido y no había hecho contacto visual con él desde que Draco había aparecido ante su vista. Draco caminó justo frente a él, puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y miró profundamente a los ojos de Harry, tratando de que el pelinegro volviera a sus sentidos.

"Harry ..." dijo en un susurro profundo, la voz retumbó desde su pecho. Funcionó cuando Harry pareció salirse de su estupor y reenfocarse en el pálido rostro frente al suyo. "Ahí estas", dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa. "Descansa, debes estar agotado".

Harry no habló ni se movió, solo miró profundamente a los ojos de Draco. Pasaron unos minutos, el silencio los envolvió antes de que Harry dijera "Lo hice".

Las cejas de Draco se fruncieron. "¿Hiciste qué? ¿La entrevista? Lo sé, ahí es donde has estado toda la tarde".

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No. Lo hice. Yo les dije".

Draco tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Sus ojos se abrieron y su mandíbula se aflojó ligeramente. "¿Les dijiste?"

El asintió. " Si. Les conté sobre nosotros".

Draco se sorprendió por un largo tiempo antes de preguntar en un susurro "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente. "Eventualmente lo sabrán, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, eres mi compañero de vida".

El Omega sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban antes de que él también sonriera. Comenzó a presionar besos en todo el rostro de Harry diciendo "Estúpido-ridículo-actúo-antes-de-pensar-Gryffin-dor". Finalmente se echó hacia atrás y dijo: "¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no esperar? No les dijiste que somos ..."

"¿Somos qué?"

"Que somos Alpha y Omega".

"Oh no, no. No les diré eso nunca. Ese es nuestro secreto". Se inclinó hacia delante y besó la nariz de Draco. "En cuanto a la parte de 'actuar antes de pensar', he pensado mucho en nosotros. Eso es todo. Esto es lo que quiero. Eres mi compañero, Draco", dijo Harry en voz baja, frotando sus manos arriba y abajo de los brazos de Draco. El rubio cayó sobre Harry y él lo abrazó con fuerza, sin querer dejarlo ir.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Nota de dracosbadfaith (1): Maldición, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Perdón por eso chicos. ¡Sin embargo, la primera parte de esta historia está hecha! Continuaré con esta historia, así que no se preocupen. Estuve tratando de descubrir cómo escribir este capítulo y esto es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora. Me encantaría que lo revisaran y me dieran algunas ideas / cosas que quieren que incorpore en esta serie. Gracias.

Nota de dracosbadfaith (2): Este es el primer fanfiction que publico. ¡Por favor comenten para futuros trabajos!

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Mi nota: ¡Gracias por seguir está hermosa traducción!

Quiero recordarles que "Scents" forma parte de la historia "Harry's Omega", la cual está conformada por dos partes. La segunda parte se titula "Feelings" y comenzaré a publicar lo mas pronto posible, sin embargo, debo advertir que la autora aun no lo finaliza por lo que trataré de apegarme a sus actualizaciones.

🙂 Gracias por sus votos, comentarios, seguir mi cuenta y regalarme su valioso tiempo para leer. ¡En verdad les aprecio! 🍀

SolEcito


End file.
